Pleasure & Pain
by Sweet Tragedies
Summary: Naruto's a hot-headed highschool student, Sasuke's the cool, calm new student. Can these two find love in a world not ready for them? Whose out to destroy their happiness? :NaruSasu: DISCONTINUED//
1. Unknown Friend

Yay! Im finally starting this story! Oh, Naruto is going to be the more dominant one here... its just how my story sort of has to go... Don't worry; Sasuke isn't going to be some prissy uke stereotype (like most people label Naruto as, I MEAN WTF!!! Naruto looks nothing like a girl) (huffs) well... im going to try my best on this fanfiction... to have a lot of reviews and hits... NOW LETS BEGIN  
Oh, but don't worry... Sasuke-kun will have his dominant moments!

**Note: I am neither Japanese nor am I American, I am going by how my school system works in Australia... Sorry if it's very confusing. **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly... Kishimoto-sensei hasn't given me any right to say its mine... or has he? I'll leave you hanging...

* * *

The dark night sky was being partially illuminated by the fresh morning sun that was peeking over the houses, it filled the crisp morning air with warmth and the sky was dusted with a bright orange. Birds began to tweet and caw at the sun's appearance, it rose higher into the sky as seconds passed quickly. The whole town turned a bright orange as the sun lit up everything in its sight; early workers clogged the roads with traffic as the world was beginning to wake up to a beautiful morning. 

The crisp morning wind blew the trees softly, loose leaves fell down from the trees and scattered over the sidewalk and roadside. Cherry blossoms fell delicately from their trees to nestle into the sun-warmed grass, people walked carelessly over the beautiful flowers and trembled as the cold air hit their bare arms and legs only to be warmed by the rising sun. Merchants began to open their stores bright and early for the busy customers that would idly bustle past looking for a cheap breakfast; weekday mornings were incredibly busy in Konoha.

Soft snores weakly emitted from under a piled heap of blankets, a tanned face was shoved deep into the big soft pillows that lay under his face. Every few snores would set off a loud one, he didn't really snore... his face was pushed so far into the pillows its was causing his breathes to come out in distorted snorts, hence the snoring. He shifted soundlessly in his sleep as he wrapped his arms uncomfortably around the pillows, he yawned loudly and shuffled his face deeper into the pillows as he let out a sigh of content in his sleep.

**BRINGGGGG **

A dark, electronic alarm clock shuddered as it sounded off its alarm; a loud groan came from under the thick blankets. A tanned hand slapped itself atop the table and tried to search blindly for the loud alarm clock, the hand felt its way up the clock and shoved it off the edge. A loud thump echoed quietly as the clock hit the carpeted floor, another groan was emitted from under the blankets as a mop of blonde hair rose from underneath the covers, the blonde's blue eyes ran over the silent alarm clock that lay on the floor. His foot slipped out from under the covers and flipped the clock over with his toe, he sighed and stretched out his long arms with a yawn. The blonde stepped on to the floor and stood up with another yawn, he walked over to his hastily closed curtains and flung them open with a grin. The morning sky was painted in shades of orange and blue; the warm sun glowed through his windows and warmed his body up. He opened his eyes so they were small slits as he looked out at the world that was presented for him in an array of colors from the morning sky.

"Another beautiful day for Naruto Uzumaki!" He cheered

Naruto opened the glass sliding door and walked out on to the balcony, he looked down to see his old neighbor's dog staring at him intently just waiting for him to make his move. Naruto grinned cheekily and leaned over the railing to look at the tiny white dog, "Hey mutt! What you doing?" He laughed as the dog began barking instantly, he laughed loudly but stopped instantly when the withered old voice of his downstairs neighbor echoed sorely from beneath him.

"What is it Checkers?" he coughed and slowly made his wobbly way on to the balcony to see his dog staring upwards and barking loudly, Naruto squeaked silently and jumped inside and closed the door, he could still hear the sore old voice of his neighbor "It was that Naruto-kid again eh? That brat!" he hissed deeply with a hoarse voice, Naruto mocked him by placing his hands on his hips and began pretending he was talking as he mimicked every word the man complained about. Naruto chuckled to himself and ignored the old man's rants for another day.

The wild blonde ran out his door and down the stairs, he skidded to a halt and ran into the kitchen. Naruto slipped across the polished floor and looked at a note that was placed on the kitchen table, he recognized the writing straightaway. Naruto picked up the note and read over it briefly, 'Naruto, I can't check up on you this week but I promise that next week I'll go with you to go get ramen, how does that sound? Iruka' Naruto sighed and placed the note back down; he picked up a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth without hazard.

"Damn that Iruka... ah well, at least I'll can look forward to ramen next week! I know he means the good stuff!" Naruto said with his mouth full of food, spitting out small chunks of toast as he spoke to himself

Naruto swallowed the toast down hard with a wince but without delay he picked up his phone to see if anyone had tried to call or text him, he clicked the right buttons rapidly as he replied to a text from his good friend, Gaara. Naruto sighed and noted he had missed one call from Gaara; he didn't bother trying to call him back knowing he's not one to have his phone on this early. He scratched his leg and walked back up the stairs with his mobile in hand, he threw the new device on to his bed carelessly and began to raid his closet for his uniform. He pulled out a long white school-shirt; Naruto hung it on the doorknob and opened a draw. He picked up a pair of baggy, gray school-pants, after a quick examination of their appearance; he grabbed both items of clothing and entered the bathroom.

Naruto reached into the shower and turned on the hot water and cold at the same time letting the water turn a lukewarm temperature; Naruto stripped his body of all his clothes, basically just his boxers, and stepped into the shower. The water ran over his body and warmed it from his head to his toes; his soggy blonde hair flopped over his face as water droplets ran down them. Naruto squirted the shiny goop that was his shampoo into his hand and ran it through his hair, he lathered it up fast so it started to bubble and turn into a white foamy substance. He tilted his head under the water and removed any last traces of the soap in his hair, Naruto snatched the soap from the small bench on the side of his shower and rubbed it in between his hands before running his soaped up hands over his body. Naruto keenly washed off the soap and turned to the side, he grinned as the glass had fogged up. Naruto erected his index finger and began to draw on it; he took a small step backwards and admired his workmanship. In thick, misshapen letters it said 'Naruto waz 'ere' He chuckled silently before splashing it with water, so it melted away, and turned off the running water.

Naruto reached out blindly for a towel and snatched it off the rack; he hastily dried his hair and wrapped the damp towel around his waist. Naruto grabbed his un-ironed shirt and slipped it on, after slipping his orange boxers on he pulled on his gray school pants. Naruto adjusted the waist of his pants until they hung loosely on his hips, so the brim of his boxers were peeking over the edge of his pants but his shirt took quick work of hiding that when he let it flop back down sloppily. Naruto ruffled his hair with the wet towel and walked back into his room, his cell phone flashed with a new text message from Gaara. Naruto picked up his phone and flipped it opened, he quickly read over the message 'Get to school early, I'm sick of waiting for you' Gaara's reply ignored everything Naruto said in his previous message he had sent Gaara, Naruto sighed and sent a quick message of 'ok' and went to get ready instead of his usual routine of dawdling around his room.

Naruto threw the towel on to the floor with a sighed, his hair had maintained its usual sloppiness so with the quick addition of gel to it, and it was pretty much ready. Naruto sloppily squeezed the minty toothpaste on to his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth rapidly 'til they sparkled, he cleared his mouth of all excess toothpaste and walked out of the bathroom. He scooped up his bag and books and threw it over on shoulder; he picked up his keys and wallet and shoved it deep into his pocket without hesitation. With a quick yawn he walked out the front door and pulled his door to a close, it self-locked with a click as Naruto walked down his front porch to the gate. He leapt over it with a triumphant smile and continued to walk down the street.

The streets were packed with early school students, schoolgirls giggled in packs of two or three as they blocked the pathway for other people. Boys with long, baggy pants and girls with short skirts and knee-high socks idled the streets and gateways of each other's houses as they waited impatiently for one another. Naruto sighed as he sucked in his, barely there, stomach as he slid through a large crowd of people, the school was just off in the distance and Naruto could already see Gaara's dark red hair. He laughed and picked up his pace, Gaara turned his head at the sound of footsteps and half-smiled at the sight of an early Naruto. "You're actually early for once, I thought it would be another one of your fake promises." Gaara mocked with a smirk

Naruto glared "Hey!! I can be early if I want!" Naruto pouted and looked off to the side "...I just don't want to..."

"Whatever. Let's go before the crowds start getting here" Gaara commented, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see a large crowd of students ambling down the street like a herd of misguided sheep.

Naruto nodded and they began walking down towards the school.

**-Somewhere over the rainbow** (just kidding...)**- **

_Silence...  
_A sleepy sigh emitted from under a pillow, a person's face was sandwiched between two thick pillows as the person droned out the outside world's sounds with his heavy breathing as he slept peacefully. Time ticked away rapidly as each passing minute was pure bliss as he continued to sleep away his day, he shuffled and turned on to one side and pressed the pillow further into the side of his face. He didn't want to wake up... not today, his new school started today... he dreaded today since him and his brother had moved.

The younger of the brothers let out a tired yawn and pulled the pillow away from his face, he chucked the pillow carelessly to the side of his room and ran a hand through his dark raven hair. He groaned when he felt his hair in the same old position as always, his hair never seemed to falter at night even through the most restless of sleeps it still maintained it's perfect place. Sasuke sighed 'maybe Uchiha hair has an endless warranty...' he thought blandly to himself with a mild chuckle

The young raven-haired boy yawned and stretched out his arms as he arose from underneath the thick mass of blankets, he sleepily moved his hand over to the desk beside his bed and searched tiredly for the clock. Sasuke smacked his lips together and blinked sleepily before examining the small clock, "mmm... 8:52..." he sighed and placed the clock back on the desk. Sasuke sighed and placed his head back down on to the pillows, he yawned again and let out a low sigh. "Wait... 8:52...?" Sasuke hastily picked up the clock and read the time over and again but he kept coming to the same conclusion, "SHIT! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Sasuke screamed, fell out of bed, whacking his face on the floor in the process, and then running down the many stairs to find his elder brother.

"Itachi! You bastard! Why didn't you wake me up for school!!" he screamed as he ran into the kitchen to see his elder brother chugging down his hot morning coffee

Itachi took a long slurp of his coffee before placing it down on the bench and taking his time to look at Sasuke, "and good morning to you, sunshine." He stated blankly, Itachi picked up his coffee mug again and rested the warm rim on his lips "and that was today? My bad..." he replied sarcastically, taking another sip of his drink.

Sasuke let out a throaty growl "damn you Itachi... you're such a bastard!"

"You know, you probably would've made to school in time if you hadn't of come all the way downstairs just to complain." Itachi smirked when Sasuke's face turned a bright red from anger, Sasuke's eye twitched in suppressed rage before his turned on his heel and stomped up the stairs in blind fury '_goddamn that Itachi! He's such a fucking bastard!_' Sasuke cursed mildly under his breath and entered his dark room

Sasuke slammed his door shut and grabbed his new shirt, he made a disgusted face '_white and gray? Who designed this uniform? A brain-dead monkey?_' Sasuke hissed quietly before he pulled on his long pants, he wiggled his legs down the pant legs until he could see his toes at the bottom. He groaned and pulled his shirt on; Sasuke quickly dashed into the bathroom just outside his room and began to brush his teeth furiously while running his gel-slicked hands through his hair. He spat out the remaining toothpaste and dashed for the door, with a quick inspection of his bag's contents to make sure he had everything that was important, Sasuke grabbed his overly supplied bag and swung it over one shoulder and slipped it on to the other while running down the stairs.

"Im going" was all Itachi could muster to hear between all the constant swears of his younger brother, Itachi sighed and threatened him loudly "If you swear one more time, I'll cut your tongue off." He smirked when Sasuke sent his a dirty glare and ran out the door with a wall-shattering slam. Itachi sighed and picked up his half-empty cup and took another slurp.

Sasuke walked down the street at a fast pace, he ran his hand through his hair with a grumble at the thought of Itachi. Itachi was so cruel; he knew that he started his new school today but no... Itachi just had to ruin Sasuke's first impression by making him late. Sasuke growled and punched a helpless tree, the tree rattled and leaves rained down around Sasuke before he continued storming his way down the street. Sasuke looked up to see the school not far off; he let out a sigh and slowed down his pace to a leisurely walk. Sasuke took a glance at his watch to see that the time was 9:10; he growled in frustration but didn't make any movements to go faster. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his gaze at a constant height as he walked, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He kicked a small pebble across the ground and scuffed the top of his black shoes; he ignored the dirty mark on his shoes as he watched the pebble skip away and on to the road.

Sasuke turned a corner to see the school coming closer into his gaze, it's shiny words 'Konoha High' glinted in the warm sunlight and sent off blaring rays of light into Sasuke's eyes. He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes sorely as they shone into his eyes harshly, he shook his head and tried to avoid looking into the mesmerizing sparkle of the school's letters. Sasuke walked through the steel gate that had been, luckily, left wide open; he looked up at the grand school with a hint of amazement in his eyes.

"Hn. It's big, but not as big as my old school." Sasuke half-complimented the school with a snort and continued walking.

Silence... Sasuke took a calming breath and drank in the warmth of the new day; it was not to bad living here in Sasuke's opinion. He let out a sigh and continued walking down the concrete pathway, the soft flutter of bird's wings and trees being carried away in the wind were the only sounds. Sasuke let his conscience be carried away with the wind as he walked with his eyes closed; he approached the classrooms at a steady pace. Sound echoed from the classrooms and broke Sasuke out of his trance, loud teenagers yelled to one another across their rooms while their teacher attempted to call for order. Sasuke rolled his and sent a glare to the noisy room and slipped a peek as he walked past the window, boys were sitting on either their desks or on their chairs backwards while girls gossiped to each other in large groups, giggling manically, no teacher was visible in the room. Sasuke grimaced, '_Damn whores. They better not be freaking sluts and hang off me, like the sluts at my other school._' Sasuke thought with a snort and walked along the concrete path towards, what Sasuke thought was, the front office of his new school.

Sasuke pressed his hand against the glass door and pushed it, he entered the cold room and took a quick survey of the room with a look of disinterest. A boy with brown hair and red tattoos down his cheeks sat idly outside a door labeled 'Principal', no doubt he was in trouble, and a girl sat at a desk with a bored expression and held her head up lazily with her hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes inwardly and walked up to the desk, the girl's bored expression flipped from her bored one to a happy one. She grinned widely at him and spoke to him in an overly cheery voice "Hi! How may I help you?"

"Im Sasuke Uchiha, Im the new student." He stubbornly kept his impassive face as he spoke without emotion

Sasuke inwardly smirked at her misfortune as her happy attitude faltered, "ok then. I'll log you in, take a seat, and Ms.Tsunade will be with you in a minute after she's finished speaking with Kiba." Sasuke nodded and took a seat

He looked over to see Kiba silently cursing at the girl in the front desk and flipping her off, Sasuke chuckled and ignored the rest. He leaned his head back and sighed, he failed to see the long-nailed hand that crept out from the door and yanked Kiba by the ear. Kiba let out a yelp and was dragged into the room, "quiet brat! You know why you're here!" a loud feminine voice commanded

Sasuke blinked and looked up, her voice was earth-shatteringly scary. Sasuke shook his head and sunk into the chair in a tired-fashion, lame excuses and apologies were being spurted out from behind the door, a loud slam and silence... a whimpered apology was the last thing Sasuke heard before he saw Kiba leave the room. Kiba's head was lowered as he trudged out of the room in a slow walk; a tall busty lady walked out for her room and lingered in the doorway of it. Sasuke looked up and gave he a quick examination, she had long blonde hair tied into two pigtails at the base of either side of her neck and looked like she had had plastic surgery in Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke stood up as she walked over to him with a bright smile "you must be the new student, am I right?" She asked and Sasuke gave a nod in response.

"Well, I guess I should give you this..." she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it too him, "it's your timetable, to tell you what classes you have and what rooms they are in" Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious explanation she gave him, but suppressed the urge and gave her a nod.

Tsunade gave him a slap on the back and urged him towards the door, "now go to class, before I skin you alive!" She joked in a threatening manner

Sasuke gave her a fake laugh and walked out of the office, he rolled his eyes and stopped walking to get his head around everything. Sasuke unfolded his timetable and studied it carefully, "...first period... History?" Sasuke blinked and looked at his room number "...5.4"

Sasuke shoved his timetable into his pocket and looked around; a sign was stapled to the brick wall, it big bold print an arrow pointed left while another pointed right above the left arrow it said 2 and above the right was 4. Sasuke sighed and kept walking; another sign told him he was close to common 3. Sasuke finally found common 5 after about 10 minutes of searching; he entered the common and looked around. Small boards were plastered on each door; he entered room 5.4 that was, ironically, the loudest one. Things weren't going his way today.

Sasuke opened the door and it made a loud squeal, everyone in the room jumped around and stared at the intruder. Sasuke began to feel a tad intimidated with all their staring, he snorted and walked into the room casually. Sasuke stood up the front of the classroom and raised an eyebrow, wondering where in the world the teacher was. "Oi! Newbie!" A blonde kid with whisker tattoo's on his face leaned over his desk with a grin, "Teacher's never here on time! So stop hanging around the front of the class like a nerd!" Naruto leaned back into his chair with a satisfied smile as his friends around him chuckled.

"Hn. Idiot." Sasuke snorted and turned away

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" a girl with bubblegum pink hair scolded Naruto and sent him a glare. As long as it took Sasuke to blink, the pink-haired girls had wrapped her arms around Sasuke's forearm and pushed it into her barely developed chest "Hi! Im Sakura Haruno, and who might you be?" he voice was sickly-sweet as she hung off his arm with a barely-seductive smile

Sasuke cringed "Im Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno-san" he said politely, trying to free his arm from her grip

Sakura blushed deeply "oh Sasuke-kun! You don't have to be so formal... Please call me Sakura..." she refused to lets Sasuke's arm go and only pushed it further into his chest "or maybe you'd like to call me babe... or cutie...?" She suggested with a wink

Sasuke sent her a glare and pushed her away "I'd prefer **not** to, _**Sakura.**_" His voice was stiffened in anger

"Yeah, Forehead" in an instance, a girl with long blond hair tied into a high ponytail was clinging on to his other arm with a satisfied smirk "he wants _hot_ girls, not freaks with disproportioned foreheads!" she poked her tongue out at Sakura and looked up at Sasuke with sparkling eyes "Right _Sasuke-kuuuun?_"

Sasuke sent her a look "and you are?"

The blonde blinked and smiled at him "I am Ino Yamanaka! And your future girlfriend!" She sent him a wink and licked her lips, Sasuke cringed and stepped away from her worriedly

"Yeah right, Ino-Pig! He's going out with me! Why would he settle for second best, when he can have first?" Sakura smirked and Ino smirked back

"Yeah, why would he settle for you when he could get me?" Ino looked at Sakura smugly as her expression literally fell off her face

"How dare you use my comeback against me!" Sakura fumed as Ino's smug expression just got even more mocking

"Alright! Alright! That's enough, everyone back to your seats" The teacher crashed through the door with a loud sigh, his silver hair swung over to a side and a mask covered the bottom half of his face while his left eye was hidden by his long side fringe.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows when a hand was placed on his shoulder; he turned around to see a wide, hidden smile from his newly found teacher. His teacher leaned over slightly to look at him, "Ah! You must be the new student... Uchiha was it?" His teacher guessed blindly through the names he could barely remember

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha..." He avoided eye contact with the strange man as he still kept a firm grip on his shoulder

"Ah yes, well I'm Kakashi-sensei... Please take your seat--" he studied over the seats, looking for a spare seat "-Beside Naruto."

Naruto chin slipped out of his hand and his face whacked against the table, waking him up instantly as he jolted up and made a loud 'huh?' sound. Kakashi sighed and repeated himself; "Sasuke will be sitting next to you from now on"

Naruto's face went blank as he spoke "But Neji sits there..."

"Well Neji can just sit on the floor!" he yelled out at Naruto with a glare, making hands actions to emphasize his point

Naruto sighed as Sasuke slid into the seat beside him, Naruto looked at Sasuke for a split second to see him staring right back at him with a glare that said 'Make any unnecessary noise and I'll kill you.' And he sent one back saying 'you wouldn't have the guts' and Sasuke turned away with a loud 'Hmph'

Naruto sunk into his chair as his teacher began to ramble off; he laid his forehead on the table with a sigh as he thought '_This is going to be a tough semester..._'

* * *

Im finally done! I have had problems with this story from day one... Ah... I hope I portrayed everyone's evilness all right... I had trouble with Sasuke and Gaara, because it's loosely based on what has happened to my gay friend who likes the girl and... yeah, bad stuff has happened... Anywho, That's chapter one... and their shall be many more to come!  
Goodbye for now! 

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	2. Friends or Foes?

(Sigh) I'll only say this once… ok maybe twice…  
**Please review**, I feel really unloved when I see like heaps of other stories with so many reviews and im like… alone D:  
Anywho… on a lighter note, ……………(cough)… ok I don't have said 'lighter note' at the moment… BUT IT WILL COME!  
AH HERE IT IS! I reckon that if Kishimoto-sensei wasn't such a bitch he would've put SasuNaru in it, after all… it _is_ the most _favorable_ couple

**Disclaimer**I don't own Naruto… I mean jeez… do you think I look like a boy? (Don't answer that question D: )

* * *

Kakashi continued to ramble on as students had quiet conversations with one another. Kakashi wasn't one to repeat his too-long-too-give-a-crap-about lectures, so he wouldn't take the time to repeat his whole, long-winded lecture on Japanese history again. Kakashi cleared his throat and everyone, well most students, swiveled around in their seats and looked at him readily, he pointed to a pile of text books atop his desk that were already covered in a thin layer of dust. He looked up with a smile "who would like to hand out these books?"

Sakura leapt up from her seat and waved her hands hysterically "I would, Sensei! I would!" She rushed down the aisle and scooped up the books into her arms with a care, Kakashi sighed and spoke in a low tone to himself "…like always…" Sakura turned on her heel and gave him a creepy smile "What was that, Kakashi-sensei?" her lips twitched on its ends when he dispelled the question

"Maa… nothing… nothing… just hand out those books." Sakura ignored the obvious lie and began handing them out; she bounced up and down the aisles handing out books to each pair of students. Sakura finally reached Sasuke and Naruto, she was about to hand them their book but stumbled backwards when she quickly thought of the best way to seduce the new student '_ok… be sexy, erotic and… overall __**desirable**_' Sakura unbuttoned her first three shirt buttons** (1)** and walked up to the squabbling pair of teens, she leaned over the desk and let her eyes fall half-mast for a sexy affect. Her open shirt showed Sasuke what little cleavage she had; he cringed and snatched the book away from her lotion-covered hands.

"Thank you." He spat out a reply and stuck his face into a random page in the textbook; Sakura was taken aback by the harsh tone in his voice but nodded and handed out the last two books. Naruto snorted in suppressed laughter at the failed seduction caused by Sakura Haruno, Sasuke glared at him and slammed the book down in between them with a scowl. Kakashi wrote on the board the page number they were supposed to read over in the book, "okay! Everyone open your books to pages 217 and 218, please read over it and take notes before you finish the questions that you have been allocated, begin working now." After his small speech, it went silent.

Sasuke couldn't believe that this was the wild class he was in around two minutes ago, even the wild blonde was quietly reading over the information in the book they were given. Sasuke, not wanting to seem slow, began reading at a fast pace to catch up, the text on the page was quiet simple yet it had so much information inside it about history. Sasuke wrote down a helpful note and glared inwardly when he noticed Naruto had already wrote down more than he had, Sasuke shoved his elbow into Naruto's and smiled smugly when he heard the awkward scratch of Naruto's pen jutting off into a wrong direction across his page.

Naruto hissed under his breath and used liquid-paper to cover the mistake her had forcefully made. Sasuke smirked arrogantly under his stoic mask and wrote down another note from the book, slowly catching up to Naruto. Sasuke liked his first reaction he had gotten from Naruto and jabbed him again, Naruto's pen didn't skid off and but this time Naruto paused before continued his work. Sasuke jabbed him again, Naruto was beginning to get pissed off with him. He swung his head around to give Sasuke a dirty stare; Sasuke dismissed the glare with a fake smile that radiated poor-quality innocence "what's that look for?" he asked in a soft yet harsh whisper, Naruto rolled his eyes and continued his work with a huff.

Naruto growled as Sasuke jabbed his elbow into Naruto's as they were writing, what was it like the fifteenth time he had hit him now?! Naruto laid his head down on to the table and whispered hoarsely "…Oi…" Sasuke turned his head with a half glare and looked back to his work without a second thought, Naruto scowled and continued whispering "…quit hitting me with your elbow, bastard." Sasuke snorted and looked at Naruto cocky.

"…Well if your elbows weren't so fat, I wouldn't keep hitting them now would I?" Sasuke lied, in all honesty, all though he'd never admit it, Naruto was really slim.

Naruto made a face, slammed his hands down on the desk and sent Sasuke a death stare "what the hell, did you say you fucker?!" Naruto barely ever swore, so his friends around him stared in awe at the furious blonde

Sasuke smirked and continued writing "you're deaf now too? Wow, blind, deaf and dumb… what a way to go." Sasuke had learnt how to push peoples buttons well, but Naruto was just too easy

"You bastard I'll--" Naruto stopped mid sentence when his oh-so-lazy teacher stood up and slam his hands down on his table, making everything in the room shake and wobble

"One more word, Naruto! And that'll be a detention!" Everyone knew Kakashi's detentions were half-assed but god were they long… Naruto swallowed loudly and nodded before taking his seat

Sasuke smirked and breathed out an evil laugh, Naruto ignored it and flipped him off when he let his hand drop under the desk. Sasuke didn't bother making another riot with the already infuriated blonde, he just loved to rile people up… maybe it was an Uchiha family trait. Sasuke thought over it and let his pen whack the edge of his desk in thought, '_Well… Itachi loves to torment me… and I love to torment others… I guess it could be true…_' Sasuke was let his mind wander a little too much today, more than he would've liked.

Sasuke sighed and brushed a long bang back behind his ear, he began on the questions and noticed Naruto and his, Sasuke guessed was, friend were already finished and chatting. Sasuke mentally sighed and flicked his long bang away from his ear in frustration, '_im just too distracted today…_' he quickly got the hang of the questions and finished his last sentence just on the bell, Kakashi let out a sigh and clapped his hands together grabbing everyone's attention as they packed away their books.

"Okay! For those who haven't finished, I want you to do that for homework and if you don't…" Kakashi lowered his face so it seemed eerily dark and haunting "…I'll hunt you down and gut you like the dogs you are." Everyone shuddered and filed out of the class room rapidly

Sasuke leaned in as Naruto brushed passed him and ran up to his friend he was previously having conversation with, he girlishly linked arms with the red head and grinned. "Hey Gaara, hurry up! You're so slooooooow!" he mocked in an annoying tone

Gaara scowled and zipped up his bag furiously "I'm done…" Naruto ignored the anger that was radiating off his friend and dragged him out the door, "Great! Now move faster, Gaara!" said boy's anger seemed to diminish as Naruto playfully dragged him out the classroom door, ignoring all the death-related threats he was yelling out at him.

Sasuke scowled in jealousy, he never had a friend like that… he never had a friend, full stop. He would always shut himself off from the world, hoping they would all go off and die somewhere. A little cliché for him, but it was the truth. Sasuke shoved his books into his bag and ambled out the door with a bunch of other students, he had already memorized his next class at the beginning. Maths. Sasuke shuddered inwardly at the thought, he wasn't bad at it… it just got on his nerves one to many times. Sasuke shook his head and walked off to his next classroom, Itachi had read over the school policies and schedule times to him, so he knew that there was a two-minute break between each class. Sasuke took the time to stare at all the beautiful scenery around him, he had taken, what he suspected, was the long way to his next room.

"Beautiful, huh?" a masculine voice chirped beside him, Sasuke didn't need to look at him to know who it was… that annoying blonde kid from history class

"Hn." Sasuke snorted impassively at him with a roll of his eyes, still refusing to make eye contact with him

"Jeez, what's up your ass?" Naruto joked, Sasuke didn't take it as a joke and sent him the coldest glare he could manage. Naruto froze in his spot and watched the raven-haired teen continue walking, Naruto rolled his eyes "…tough crowd…" he muttered absent-mindedly to himself, Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face as he walked up beside him. Naruto stared at him for a while, trying to see if he could crack his mask but a thought came to mind and he let a mischievous smirk play along his lips "With an attitude like yours im surprised you have friends."

Sasuke paused in mid-step but with a bit of awkwardness continued walking, Naruto smirked again '_bingo!_' "I mean—what am I saying?! _Of course_ you don't have any friends…" Sasuke turned to him with a furious face; Naruto had hit a soft spot…

"I-I have friends! They're just not here! _You're_ the one without friends!" He sputtered out in fury, loathing the blonde to an even further extent

"Right… of course they're not '_here_'…" Naruto lifted his hand and tapped his temple with his short, blunt nail "they're all up here, aren't they?"

Sasuke's face turned bright red with anger, he was about to retort when the bell for class to begin rang throughout the empty school. Sasuke turned around on his heel and began to stomp away; Naruto ran up and slapped him on the back playfully before running ahead and shouting something over his shoulder "you're weird! I like you! …Sasuke was it?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well, I don't like you. So therefore, you don't need to know my name, so you can leave me _and_ my life alone." Sasuke hissed out in a mocking tone "you idiot."

Naruto stopped, turned back and glared at the dark-haired boy who just gave him a smirk of victory. Naruto scowled and immediately began running off to his own class; Sasuke smirked and walked casually to his own class. Sasuke ran a pale hand through his hair until it tangled at the back of his 'rooster-tail' as Itachi would call it, Sasuke let his hand slip out of his matted hair letting rest right beside his leg lifelessly. He stared intently at his classroom door before knocking quietly against it, the loud noises in the room were silenced by someone letting out a hoarse whisper of 'someone's at the door' loud shuffling was heard from behind the door until it squeaked open and cracked to a stop, Sasuke was presented with a smiling face of his sensei.

"Welcome! Better late than never!" the female teacher laughed and shoved him into the class room gracelessly "Since I've never seen you're face before you must be new, ne?" she walked up to the front of the classroom and leaned over her desk, she ran her finger down a hidden piece of paper and stopped near the end of the page "ah Sasuke Uchiha, that must be you correct?"

"Yeah." Sasuke muttered blankly

"Well, take a seat. By the way im Yuki-sensei!" Sasuke nodded and sat down in a spare seat that was conveniently placed right beside him, Sasuke looked around and saw no-one familiar. Not that annoying blonde-kid, the pink-haired nuisance or the blonde slut… the blonde's red-headed friend was in a different class too. Not that Sasuke cared whether or not he knew anybody; he just found it strange that no one recognizable was in his class.

The clack of the chalk cracking against the board was almost hypnotic in the dull silence of the room; curt whispers behind the teacher's back were the only sounds that swam around the silent air of the classroom. Sasuke narrowed his eyes downward; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Sasuke scribbled down his work into his book, numbers danced over his page as his pen inscribed them down in the perfect equation that was scratched on to the blackboard in white chalk. Sasuke solved the questions in record time; they were simple questions for his standards so he didn't bother to take his time lingering over whether his calculations were correct… etc.

Sasuke waited at least another fifteen minutes; most people had finished their work as they began to chat with one another. Sasuke leaned on to his elbow and cradled his chin in his hand, weighing his options of what to do with himself for the rest of the day. He shuddered of the thought of all those girls glomping him and pressing their bodies up against him in a sexual way, '_girls are such whores… and __**so**__ desperate_' he quickly shook of that notion when the thought of loneliness sunk in, Sasuke groaned quietly to himself, the only thing worse than being squeezed to death by a bunch of horny girls is being lonely. Sasuke mentally kicked himself, '_no. __**Nothing**__ is worse than __**that**_'

The teacher slammed her hand up against the board, sounding off a loud clap as her bare hand made contact with the hard board. Everyone flinched and stared straight at the front of the class, the teacher smiled without humor as her class sent her dark stares. Ignoring the looks of her students, she cleared her throat and spoke up "okay! That's enough time! I want you to pass you're books up to the front, so I can mark them, but with the exception of Uchiha-san because he's new."

"That won't be necessary." Sasuke stated in a low tone under his breath, Yuki whizzed around and looked at him in confusion

"Hm? Pardon?"

"My maths skills are excellent, so you do not need to worry about me being slow with your work." Sasuke spoke in a high tone of voice

Yuki-sensei laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head in shock, "Ahaha… okay… pass you book to me then." Sasuke obliged quickly by standing up and walking up to the front letting his book slide casually into the teacher's awaiting hand before returning to his seat

"Hm… 5 minutes left…" she pondered quietly to herself, she piled the books up from the students and held them in a big, lumpy pile in her arms "I'm going to put these away, you may talk quietly but if I hear any loud, unnecessary noises…" she smiled wickedly at them "I'll rip you're arms off."

Sasuke gave her an awkward stare as she brushed down the aisle and out the door, '_she's more crazy than my first teacher…_' Sasuke sensed someone was staring at him; he looked up to see two girls standing awkwardly beside him. One girl had long brown hair while the other, shorter one, had longer black hair, Sasuke raised an eyebrow "yes?"

"U-um…" they both stuttered in unison, making brief whispers to each other in embarrassment like 'you ask, no you!'

The brunette sighed and looked away before speaking up "I-is… your brother, I-Itachi?"

Sasuke let a curious expression cross his face "yes… why?" He scowled at the name of his elder brother, the demon that had forced them to move house…

"Oh my gosh… Itachi-sama's brother…!" the squealed quietly to each other, enlacing their fingers together and jumping up and down in a fangirl-ish manner "Maa… Itachi-sama and Itachi-sama's brother are so… hot…" the shorter one sighed in a dreamy tone

Sasuke tensed and made a face "how do you two know Itachi?"

The brunette swung her head around with a placid smile "because Itachi-sama is just the hottest man to ever grace god's green earth…" she whined in a low sigh of love "and you _totally_ have his good looks Sasuke-kun… but you'll never match up to his…" a sigh "…_sexiness_…"

Sasuke made the same face as they melted back into their seats, '_Itachi fangirls? Never thought I'd see that bastard have girls hanging off him as they spurted their unconditional love for him…_' Sasuke shuddered at the mere thought of it

A long drone of a bell echoed through the room, they all stood up and headed for the door in a rush. Sasuke casually picked up his books, shoved them deep into his bag and exited the room last. People scurried out the common with each other in large groups; Sasuke took a step outside the door and looked around for anyone who looked sane. Sasuke groaned when he set his sights on Naruto, he was waiting idly outside a classroom swinging his head back and forth as his small earphones erupted techno music. Naruto took a step back as the door squeaked open, Gaara walked out with his bag hanging off one shoulder as he tried to stuff numerous papers into it. Naruto wrapped his arm around Gaara's neck and brought him into a headlock, he lowered his head to smile at Gaara's scowling face. "Hey Gaara! Took your time! Is that class to hard for you or something?!" Naruto released Gaara from his grasp and pulled out his earphones before shoving his Ipod deep into his pocket.

"_No_…" Gaara replied in a low tone, sending him a glare "it's fine, just too much work" Gaara brushed it off half-heartedly

"Sure, Sure…" Naruto joked and pulled Gaara by the arm towards the exit

Sasuke glared at them from underneath his bangs as they unknowing ambled past him, Sasuke looked down and trudged slowly out the door as soon as he knew they were gone. Sasuke clonked his new black shoes down the concrete stairs, the fresh air blew across his face as he walked out of the school and into its wide and open plane. Naruto dragged Gaara over to their group of friends, they all looked up expectantly and gave them a wave, Naruto smiled and waved back to his friends. He released Gaara from his tight grip and sat down next to Kiba, who was happily munching on some crackers. Gaara heaved his tired body on to the ground beside Naruto with a groan; Kiba swallowed his large mouthful of crackers and tilted his head towards Naruto "what class did you two just have?"

"Maths." They replied in unison, both shuffling through their bags for a decent source of food. Naruto stopped moving through his bag for a second to look at Kiba, "what did you have?" he quickly began digging through the contents of his bag again

Kiba pulled down the skin underneath his eye and poked his tongue out childishly before replying "ha! I had Science class!"

Naruto smirked and pulled his empty hand out of his bag "but that means you'll have maths now, while _we _have science." Naruto looked over him expectantly, Kiba looked thoughtful for a moment before scowling and throwing a cracker at Naruto with a mutter of 'shut up'

Naruto laughed and punched Kiba playfully in the arm who returned the punch, Naruto and Kiba ended up wrestling each other on the ground everyone around them ignored the scene and continued on with their life. Naruto chuckled and pushed Kiba off him, muttering a 'get off me dog-breath.' Kiba gave him a toothy grin and sat back up, just in time to see Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji walk over to the small group and sit down with them.

"Hey" Neji and Shikamaru said in unison while Chouji mumbled out a greeting to the three in between bites of his food

"Hey! Where were you?" Naruto whined with a pout

"Detention." Neji growled and sat down beside Gaara, giving him a nudge and earning himself a kick and a half-assed wave

"The teacher is just too troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he lay back on to the grass and closed his eyes

"Oh Neji…" Naruto sighed and looked at his friend " you don't sit next to me in History any more"

Neji cocked his eyebrow "and why not?"

"Mm… new kid sits there, he's a total bastard, sorry Neji." Naruto groaned, picking up a cracker that Kiba offered and nibbling on it

"So where do I sit now?" Neji pondered aloud while snatching a free cracker from Kiba

"The floor."

"What?!?!" Neji hissed raising his voice dramatically

"…Speaking of the new kid…" Gaara finally spoke up, Naruto looked down at Gaara and then to where he was looking at. Naruto snorted in suppressed laughter at the sight. Girls surrounded Sasuke in adoration; they were latching on to his arms, sitting on both knees and pressing their chests up against his back. Naruto laughed whole-heartedly when he noticed Sasuke's twitch as the whole female population of school forced their stereotypical love on him physically.

"Hey Naruto…" Kiba taunted and waved a ten dollar bill back and forth in front of Naruto's face

"…Yeah…" Naruto replied as he watched the money dance in front of him

"Give you ten bucks to save that bastard and I'll give ya…" Kiba pondered for a minute "_50_… to become his friend in a week or less."

"Easy money!" Naruto shouted standing up proudly and getting ready to march over there but Kiba's loud voice stopped him

"But! You said he was a bastard. I don't think it could be that… easy to befriend someone like that… besides he's an Uchiha!" Kiba scowled at Naruto's confidence

"Well… oh well, it's worth a try!" Naruto ignored all the factors and marched over to the horde of perfumed women

Naruto squeezed through the first layer of girls and easily slipped his way throughout the rest, he let out a sigh when he saw Sasuke in the middle of all the girls. They all let out a sigh of love as Sasuke gave them a dark glare; Naruto shuddered as a waft of perfume filled his nose. Sasuke looked over and saw the blonde, to be honest… Sasuke was _glad_ to see the idiot. Naruto shook his head and walked up to Sasuke, he pushed all the girls off him and ripped him from their claws by grabbing his wrist. The girls scowled as Naruto dragged Sasuke away reluctantly, "_Narutoooo_…" they all whined in unison "give him back!"

"Nope." Naruto swung his head around and winked at the girls "he's mine." Naruto added as the said girls clenched their fists and cursed Naruto under their breaths

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a scrutinizing stare before speaking up "why the hell did you do that, idiot?" Sasuke very unwillingly let himself be dragged along with him but decided against making a scene, Naruto sighed and replied, "my name is Naruto, Sasuke. And I did that because you looked miserable." '_And I wanted ten bucks…_' Naruto added mentally with a smile.

Sasuke ignored his answer as he was thrown to the ground beside one of Naruto's friends; Naruto brushed past Kiba and deceitfully grab the ten dollars that Kiba held out behind him. Naruto smirked and shoved the money into his pocket, he sighed and plopped down beside Sasuke with sigh. Sasuke sent Naruto a glare who caught it out of the corner of his eye; Naruto pushed Sasuke over so he was lying in the grass awkwardly. Naruto laughed "jeez! Relax, you uptight bastard!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he received another glare, '_is that all he's good at?_'

Sasuke rolled over to one side so he couldn't see Naruto's face, Kiba laughed and taunted Sasuke "Aww… someone dwoesn't wike woo Nwaruto…" Kiba spoke in a baby voice and fell over laughing, as did Naruto.

'_I take it back… this __**could**__ be fun…_'

* * *

GAH! I suck D: someone shoot me now (in the middle of the NRA) Ahaha… this can't be good…  
once again… please review! I need love too D: DON'T MAKE ME SING MY SONG OF LOVE!  
Mwuhahahahaha XD in this fanfiction, Gaara is playing the role of me! Ahaha… the good friend that's always there for a shoulder to cry on :D

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies

**Reviews Are Love :3**


	3. Tainted Apologies

OMG! Im in love with KakuHida (KakuzuxHidan) it's the strangest love pairing ever but it's so adorable… I'm obsessed with it! I have so many hot KakuHida pics in my computer now xD now my dad will think twice before hacking into my computer (has a KakuHida background xD)

I'm in love again… ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE BEEN TRULY IN LOVE! Im happy… but im frightened. Ah well, im not painfully obvious with who I like… I'll just give him quick glances and ignore him more… .. I am a stranger to this thing called 'love'

**Disclaimer: **If I _did_ own Naruto… I wouldn't have bothered putting a disclaimer saying how I didn't own it

* * *

Naruto let out a bellow of laughter as Kiba reminisced about what happened to him on the way to school, Sasuke got the gist of it between all of Kiba's laughter. It was something about a squirrel, a bird and a piano, Sasuke couldn't figure out how it all made sense in the end but some how managed to conceal his amusement instead of joining in with the hearty laughter of the group. After that, Naruto was busy occupying himself with some unfinished work and begging Gaara for help, who immediately rejected him, who was already engaged in a conversation with Neji while Kiba was content with flicking small scrunches of paper at Shikamaru and Chouji was… eating. Sasuke lay back onto the grass, much like Shikamaru, he stared up at the clouds and idly figured out what each of them could possibly look like. '_A rabbit… a… tree…? Mmm… maybe a dragon…?_' the wind shifted the clouds making Sasuke's visions of them distorted, he let out an aggravated sigh in boredom. 

Naruto let out another laugh and looked at Sasuke expectantly, Sasuke was too off in his thoughts to have heard the joke. Naruto's face twisted into a smile "so…?" Naruto purred out devilishly at Sasuke, Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Naruto gave him a small scowl at his impassiveness; he looked over to Kiba who waved the fifty dollars just out of Naruto's reach. Naruto scowled yet again and gave Sasuke a nudge in the ribs; Sasuke twitched and rolled over with a snort. Naruto simply grinned, "Come on Bastard! You have to at least like _one_ of those girls…" he smirked inwardly when Sasuke made a face of disgust

"…No." Sasuke rolled over and ignored Naruto yet again

"What?"

"I said '_no_' maybe you like little sluts hanging off you just to get into your pants, but I don't." Sasuke stated and sat up with a glare aimed at Naruto

Naruto laughed and pushed Sasuke back into the grass, "Relax! It was just a question, I was just a little surprised knowing that you didn't find, even, _one_ of the girls attractive…" Naruto pondered before finishing with a sigh

"Well I don't find whores particularly _attractive_…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked when he looked back to find that a few girls had heard his speech and were spreading the gossip to others

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance, he was already starting up another conversation with Gaara and Sasuke took his chance to make a leap for it. Sasuke glanced around before he shot out of his place and rushed away, Kiba watched the Uchiha run and smirked. Kiba leaned over Gaara's flat body and nudged Naruto gaining attention of everyone, "Hey Naruto… you're ticket to fifty bucks just flew away…" he taunted as he jabbed his thumb to the left of their group

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked beside him and saw nothing, Naruto was panic-stricken as he vigorously looked everywhere for his million dollar friend (.. Naruto can't count…). Naruto looked quickly to the side just in time to see Sasuke weave around a building, Naruto's face sunk into a frown and looked at his friend's defensively. "And _why_ didn't you tell me sooner?" most of them shrugged or ignored the question, full stop. Kiba grinned sheepishly and Naruto sent him a half-hearted glare, Kiba threw his hands up in defense and called out "whoa! Hey! I don't want to lose fifty bucks that easily, man…" Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head

"Well, don't think I'm letting him go that easily." Naruto stood up and brushed off the back of his pants, he looked down at Gaara and grinned "I'll see ya in class, 'kay?" Gaara nodded absent-mindedly and sent him a wave, Naruto waved back and ran off "see ya at lunch guys!" they all gave another wave and continued on with their lives as Naruto skidded down the grassy plane before disappearing behind one of the many buildings that surrounded him.

Kiba looked up at his friends with a toothy grin "who wants to be he gives up before the week is over?"

Neji turned his head to the side to look at Kiba "what makes you say that?"

"Did you see the way that guy ran away? Naruto's gonna have some troubled befriending that jerk." Kiba stated matter-of-factly with a nod

Neji looked over at Gaara who seemed to be giving the same troubled look, Neji sighed and pulled out some money "oh what the hell…" he threw a ten dollar note into Kiba's lap

Shikamaru let out a sigh and handed Kiba five dollars "this is too troublesome… betting on people…"

Kiba looked expectantly over at Gaara and Chouji "and what about _you_ two?" he cocked an eyebrow at Chouji first

"You wouldn't let me use food to bet." Was his simple reply before chugging down another handful of salty chips

"Fair enough." Kiba remembered the last time he had made a food bet with Chouji; let's just say it didn't work out as well as he had planned. Kiba looked over to Gaara with a smile "and you?"

Gaara tilted his head to the side and gave Kiba a scrutinizing stare, "I think he can make friends with the Uchiha." Gaara returned his head to its previous position "even if he is a 'bastard'… Naruto can practically make friends with anyone." Gaara finished thoughtfully

Kiba grinned "yeah, true! After all he _did_ become friends with a mass murderer like you!" Kiba didn't even have to see Gaara's face to know he was getting an icy cold death glare from said man

"The only reason I put up with you and haven't killed you off yet, is because you're Naruto's friend." He stated coldly in a matter-of fact tone

"Yeah, yeah…" Kiba dismissed the threat; it got old after hearing it over and over again in the same voice. Kiba shuffled the money into a perfect little bundle before folding it over and shoving it into his wallet. He looked up at his friend's with a smile "Pleasure doing business with you!"

Sasuke sighed and slowed his pace to a walk; he pinched his sinus as he felt a headache coming on. That blonde was too annoying for words, Sasuke let out a long aggravated sigh of annoyance before continuing down the deserted hallway. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and a familiar scowl ever-so slightly being visible from underneath his long bangs, Sasuke pushed his bangs back in annoyance letting his scowl penetrate anyone's friendly stares or smiles in an instant. He dropped his hand and his bangs flopped over his eyes, Sasuke looked up just in time to see a strange man with a strange haircut approaching with a grin, obviously unfazed by his glare.

"Hello, my youthful companion! A new face, I see! What is your name?" the words from the strange kid came out so fast Sasuke could only just grasp what he had said

"I'm Sasuke." The way Sasuke spoke said that he really didn't care about what the other had to say

"Well, Sasuke, I am Lee!" He gave him a wide smile and Sasuke squinted just waiting for the cartoon-ish glinting of his teeth, although it never came.

"Hn." Sasuke jumped when he felt an unfamiliar weight around his shoulders, he looked to the side to see Naruto. Sasuke scowled but was returned with a grin, "Found ya!" Naruto laughed and pulled Sasuke into a bear hug, almost suffocating the Uchiha.

"And to think I thought you had left me forever!" Naruto said in an over-dramatically sappy voice

Sasuke just shoved himself away from the flamboyant blonde with a glare, Naruto ignored as he looked towards Lee. Naruto gave lee a half-smile and nodded at him, Lee smiled back "Naruto! Haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

Naruto leaned inwards and whispered into Sasuke's ear "…there's a good reason for that…" Sasuke stifled a snort of laughter and just gave him a humorous smirk; Naruto leaned back up and laughed "Ahaha… um, I'm well, yourself?" choosing his answer carefully, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and slowly pulled him and Sasuke away from the bowl-cut man.

"I am fantastic!" His grin almost blinded those walking past, as well as Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto continued to step backwards, still holding on to Sasuke "that's great… uhh, me and Sasuke gotta go to class now, don't wanna be late ya know?" Lee nodded and threw them a thumbs up before rushing to class himself, Naruto let out a sigh and looked at Sasuke with a strange look. Sasuk turned and pulled his wrist away from Naruto, returning the stare with one of his own "what?"

"You're welcome." Naruto said sarcastically before rolling his eyes

"For what" Sasuke began to walk as Naruto did, Sasuke rushed up a bit before falling into step with Naruto

"For saving you from fuzzy brow" Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets "you don't wanna be stuck with him for more than five minutes, or else he'll try to convert you to his Gai-ism" Naruto finished with a shudder

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow "Gai-ism?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, our P.E teacher, he's a real weirdo and, of course, Lee is his star pupil who wants to be just like him." He shuddered again at the thought

Sasuke stopped walking and gave Naruto a freaked out look, Naruto stopped and laughed "oh my god! You look so funny!" Naruto clutched at his stomach before bellowing out laughter loudly, Sasuke scowled as a pink tinge dusted his cheeks from embarrassment. Sasuke strode over to Naruto and punched him over the head, Naruto stopped laughing and clutched his head as he let out a howl of pain "w-what was that for bastard?!"

"For laughing at me." Sasuke continued walking down the hallway with a scowl, Naruto noticed this and ran after him. He called out things like 'oi! Slow down!' which, ironically, only made Sasuke walk faster. Naruto leapt forward and pulled Sasuke into a headlock, "Hey why'd you do that? I told you to wait bastard…" Naruto chuckled as Sasuke struggled in Naruto's awkward yet tight grip around his neck.

"Let go!" Sasuke hissed trying his best to show Naruto how serious he was

"Mmm… nah!" Naruto poked out his tongue at him and winked "I don't wanna!"

"You're so childish! Jesus! Let me go!" Sasuke began to put all his force into trying to pry Naruto's arms from around his neck

Naruto sighed, "Fine." He relinquished his death hold on Sasuke, who jumped away instantly before glaring daggers at Naruto. Naruto ignored his attempts to scare him away, yet again, and patted him on the head as if he were a puppy-dog "aw, no need to get cranky Sas--"

"Stop it!" Sasuke screamed, forcefully pushing Naruto's hand away from his hair "Just stop it! Honestly! Can't you tell when someone doesn't want you around? If not, then I'll tell you. Leave me alone! I don't want to be you're friend, heck, I don't even want to know you! I was much happier being _alone!_" Sasuke took a quick intake of air

"Sasuke I--" Sasuke interrupted once again

"Shut up! I don't care if it was a 'joke' I've only been around you for less than an hour and I already hate you! God! You're so annoying!" Sasuke finally finished his long rant, he was panting from lack of breath and his face was tinged with red from anger

And for once, Naruto stayed silent. Sasuke let his last bit of anger seep out as he seethed; he clenched and unclenched his fists before letting them hang lifelessly beside his legs. Naruto just looked down and shuffled awkwardly, letting Sasuke's words sink in deeply. Sasuke scowled before turning away and crossing his arms in one fluent motion, "You're wrong…" Naruto finally said, not taking his eyes off the floor though

Sasuke swung his head around "what?"

"…I can tell when someone doesn't want me around, but I can tell--" Naruto looked up to present Sasuke with a smirk "—that you _do_ want me around. Don't deny it." Naruto quickly added the last sentence as Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but clicked it shut.

Sasuke wanted so much to disagree with the blonde and leave him right then and there, but some how his body would not let him move in the slightest. Sasuke just stood there, staring into Naruto's endless blue eyes. He loathed them. They were so clear, reflecting Naruto's every emotion and feeling significantly. Sasuke felt himself almost drowning in the silence that crept its way into their conversation, Naruto grinned before trotting away as if nothing ever happened. Sasuke's face burned with anger, causing his skin to turn a bright red. "Oi! Get back here you fucking moron! Don't think that we're friends! Don't think I even like you in the slightest, you piece of shit!" Sasuke called out down to the retreating blonde, his cussing echoed off the walls and right back at him.

Naruto turned around with a dazzling grin "wouldn't dream of it, bastard!" He turned back around and kept walking until he had disappeared, Sasuke stood their dumfounded. No one had _ever_ ditched him. It was always the other way around, he was always the one ditching everyone as he tried to find solace somewhere where he could be alone. Sasuke snorted another word of profanity under his breath before staling off in the opposite direction, girls and _even _other boys stopped to stare in awe at his, apparently, good looks and his glory. Sasuke blew them off with a glare as he brushed past them rudely with another curse, Sasuke quickly noted to himself that he should really cut down on his swearing. A long drone of a bell echoed around the school grounds, Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his timetable. '_Science…_' Sasuke thought with a quiver down his spine, dissecting dead animals and forcing chemicals to explode in his face… wasn't his cup of tea, let's just say. Sasuke groaned and began headed towards his designated room, he glared as he watched Naruto drag Gaara by the wrist across the rooms and into a crowd of people. Sasuke rolled his eyes '_how can he stand that idiot?_' Sasuke looked back up normally and went for his own class.

Naruto and Gaara stood over their desk; a dead frog was pinned to a metal tray in front of them. Naruto and Gaara exchanged worried looks, their teacher watched over his students suspiciously before speaking up "okay! As you may have noticed, today we will be dissecting frogs." A kid in the back yelled out a sarcastic remark, but was silenced when every one around him stared him down. Their teacher coughed and continued, "moving on… I would like you and your partner to cut open the frog's chest and stomach and examine it, after you've finished that you need to write down what you have figured out about the frog's insides and we'll finish discussing it as a _class_."

Everyone groaned simultaneously, "Now go!" He boomed out before sitting back down at his desk, Naruto and Gaara sighed as they pulled their safety glasses down over their eyes. Naruto and Gaara held their medical knives over the frog expectantly, Naruto looked at Gaara who looked back "well?" Naruto began

"Well, what?" Gaara replied instantly

"Aren't you going to cut it open?" Naruto asked, Gaara could already tell he wasn't goin g to win this fight so he gave in quickly with a sigh

"Fine." Gaara dug his knife into the soft, rubbery flesh of the amphibian and dragged it downwards; he cut two horizontal lines across the top and bottom of the first one and dropped his blood tipped knife. Naruto snuck his knife under the peeling flesh before flipping each of the flaps open and flipped them open, presenting the two boys with the frog's innards. Naruto propped his elbows up on the desk beside the frog; leaning forward Naruto began to poke the dead creature's eye making blood bubble out of it. Naruto made a look of disgust and placed his knife down with a small scowl. Gaara leaned one elbow on the desk and cradled his chin in the palm of his hand, he absent-mindedly jabbed his medical knife into the small stomach of the frog "What happened with the Uchiha?" he asked out of nowhere casually

"Mmm… nothing, we just fought." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the _whole_ truth either. Gaara took the answer as it was, with nothing more than a shrug he stabbed the stomach with force causing blood to spurt out and wash all over Gaara's safety glasses and sprinkle over his clothes. Naruto snorted and laughed out loud, he smacked his hand against the desk as his laughter only increased in volume. Gaara carefully pulled off the blood-covered safety glasses and threw them on to another table, he sent Naruto a glare before muttering "im getting another pair" Naruto's laughter died down, but he knew he would laugh about it later.

Gaara returned, he breathed out on to his new safety gear and spruced it up by rubbing his elbow over it. Gaara put on his new goggles and took a quick glance at Naruto, Naruto looked at Gaara and gave him a glance as if to say 'nice!' Gaara ignored it and rolled his eyes. He leaned over the desk and watched over the frog, like everyone else was, Naruto did the same, they stared in pure silence at the dead frog. Naruto was staring so hard his vision was becoming blurry and swimming in and out of his sight, Naruto shook his head and blinked before turning his gaze back to Gaara **(1)** "So… what were we supposed to be doing?" Naruto asked sheepishly

Gaara pulled up his safety glasses until they rested atop his head "weren't you listening?"

Naruto looked down awkwardly and stuttered in embarrassment "ah… w-well... no…"

Gaara sighed but ended it in a laugh "we're supposed to examine the inside of a frog, we then have to write down what we have found out about the body of an amphibian."

"I see…" Naruto blinked slowly, his brain still trying to process everything

Gaara sighed once again, this time without humor "We have to stare at the frogs guts until we discuss it as a class, then you can make some quick notes about it."

"Ah okay!" Naruto grinned and stabbed his knife into the frog's open stomach, coating the tip with blood and the mashed up contents of it. Naruto made a face and placed the knife down and stared at it as if it were a decapitated cockroach… who legs were still twitching… and it's guts were spread all over the table (yeah, I'm not good at this). Naruto looked over at Gaara "why'd you have to stab the frog's stomach?"

Gaara shrugged loosely "I dunno… but you didn't _have_ to put your knife in it" Naruto scowled at him but let it slide, either way… he was going to get Gaara '_I wonder if he's still ticklish…_' Naruto pondered and a smirk crept on to his face. Gaara leaned backwards until a small crack was heard, he sighed and cracked his neck to each side and shook his whole body to loosen it up. Gaara flicked the metal tray with a glare, muttering an "…I hate frogs" under his breath before sitting down next in the seat beside Naruto, Naruto looked up at the sudden movement but ignored it and continued pretending to write down notes.

Gaara propped one elbow up on to the table and leaned the side of his face on to it; Naruto did the same motion except with the opposite arm. He let out a long sigh and decided upon resting his head on the table, content with staring down at his blank page. Gaara turned his head and looked at Naruto, he wasn't one to show concern often although Naruto was always an acceptation to the matter "what's wrong?"

Naruto looked up at him with a smile "huh? Nothing's wrong, just thinking…"

Gaara smirked "thinking?" then something must be wrong…" Gaara's smirk deepened as Naruto fumed

"…Jerk…!" Naruto muttered under his breath with a glare, Naruto's glare turned into a smirk and he leaned over towards Gaara. Gaara turned his head but ignored Naruto's stares "Hey Gaara…" he purred out, silently raising his hands

"What?"

"Are you still ticklish?" Naruto didn't wait for a reply; he quickly pushed his hands under Gaara's shirt and began dancing his cold fingers across Gaara's warm stomach. Gaara let out a quiet yelp at the sudden movement and the chill of Naruto's fingers weren't very welcoming either, Gaara snorted in laughter and tried to drag Naruto's hands away from his body. Naruto wouldn't budge. His fingers brushed over Gaara's ribs eliciting a powerful giggle from the redhead, Naruto didn't seize his fingers from tickling him even as he whimpered out a "stop" between laughs. Naruto had _never _heard Gaara laugh; even as they were younger he was always pretty quiet with his emotions. Naruto's fingers rubbed over Gaara's stomach and Gaara let out a wild laugh, Naruto snickered and pulled his hands back with a cheeky grin. Gaara panted as his laughter died down before sending Naruto a furious glare and slamming his hands into Naruto's shoulder, shoving him off his seat and on to the cold floor.

Naruto just laughed and held the shoulder he had landed on, Gaara gave him the bird and kicked his foot before making a silent tantrum by hiding his face in his arms that were folded on the table. Naruto climbed back on to his seat, ignoring the eccentric stares from his peers, and rubbed Gaara's shoulder sympathetically, he leaned down to Gaara's flattened self and gave him a smile "hey… you know I was just fooling around… besides…" Naruto's smile turned into a smirk "it was _just_ payback…" Gaara scowled and shoved him off his seat again, his hands shaking with anger. Naruto just laughed out "love you too, Gaara-_chan_…!" Naruto taunted with his odd nickname for his best friend

Gaara flipped him off again and mouthed the words 'fuck you'; their teacher was unnaturally strict on swearing so the all abided by his rules. The teacher rose from his seat, his purple iris's gleaming in the daylight that was streaming through the open windows  
"Okay everyone! Return to you're seats!" and everyone did as instructed.

The students wafted from the classroom doors in large groups, Gaara and Naruto lingered in the classroom as Gaara was taking an abnormally long time to pack up his books. Naruto frowned as Gaara rearranged his books for what-seemed the fifth time already, Naruto let out a sigh "Gaara… what's wrong…?"

Gaara waited a while; he dropped his books so they were all the same height. Gaara took his time to turn towards Naruto and contemplate his reply, "…you embarrassed me…" he admitted openly, yet his voice held uncertainty

Naruto just smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Gaara's neck "I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Gaara gave Naruto a scrutinizing stare; his jade eyes examined the expressions that were painted on his friend's face. Gaara's stare loosened up, he stepped forward and smacked Naruto over the head with his tightly clenched fist. Naruto whined and held his head in pain, Gaara smirked and tilted his head to the side "you're forgiven." Gaara smirked and ran out the door before Naruto could get him back

"Ow—O-oi! Get back here Gaara!" Naruto could hear Gaara chirped out a curt laugh of mock, Naruto ran out the door but couldn't figure out which way Gaara had gone. He looked vigorously from side to side, letting a low growl emit from the back of his throat. Naruto looked around but halted his growling when he noticed a familiar raven slumped up against the wall. Naruto gave him a smile but was returned with an indifferent expression, he ignored it and approached the dark-haired teen. Sasuke looked up and noted Naruto's smile with a groan, Sasuke pushed himself up off the wall by his shoulder and stared. A long silence lingered in between the two teens; Naruto took the time to notice every strange thing about the teen in front of his face. They were basically polar opposites, Naruto was shining beacon of gold while Sasuke was a dull shade of black. Naruto was the daylight while Sasuke was, seemingly, the moonlight. What urged Naruto to become friends with him so badly? Heck, anyone else and Naruto was sure he would've given up on the $50 after their first leap. But for some reason Naruto felt that he had to do this…

Sasuke was aware of Naruto's staring; he scowled slightly and interrupted his thoughts "what is it?"

Naruto frowned "what, what?" he replied, completely unaware of his staring. Sasuke shook his head, muttering a 'nothing' under his breath with a small cuss following. Sasuke looked to the side in embarrassment, "Hey… um… I'm not sure how to say this… but um…" Sasuke scowled, he didn't _want_ to apologize… but why was he? Sasuke knew his conscience would not leave him alone if he didn't, so he took the chance… but who would've known it could be so hard to say one word? "…I'm… uh, sorry… you know, for dogging you out before… you're _not_ all that bad…" he forced himself to say that last sentence, his eyes traveled up to see shock within the cerulean pools that were Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grinned but Sasuke immediately rephrased his words "T-this! Doesn't mean we're friends…" he crossed his arms tightly over his chest and gave Naruto a scowl "I'm _just_ apologizing…" Sasuke turned away and began walking away but stopped "he went left…" He kept walking and disappeared out another doorway, Naruto tilted his head to the side. Not understanding his last statement.

"Huh? What do you—oh… right Gaara…" he ended his sentence in a laugh, even though no one was there to hear his idiocy.

Naruto smiled and turned left, he mused to himself slightly before seeing Gaara walking back giving him a questioning look. Naruto just smiled and walked with him to lunch, his mind still wandering profusely.

'_Maybe you're more than $50 Uchiha… Maybe…_'

* * *

**(1)** Does this only happen to me? D: I hate it! I get all dizzy and fall over my own feet (more than usual) 

ZOMG! That thing with the frog and Gaara was based on what happened to me! Except I think it was the frog's lungs I stabbed… GOD IM CRUEL! GAH! THIS TOOK FAR TOO LONG!!! So many fanfictions are being updated! And im head over my heels for them xD  
This was just a shitty filler chapter... (sigh) its depressing to see how awful my writing is...

OMG! And I totally still have my KakuHida fetish… so I might throw them in here, im sorry if I do… im just so… obsessed with them!

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies

**Reviews will feed the people who unknowingly role-played the fanfiction D:**


	4. Lonely Conflicts

OMFG! I got a haircut D: all my long beautiful hair… GONE! Ah well, I GOT BANGS xD COZ IM JUST OH-SO-SMEXY! My friend said I look like Haruhi from the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya… gosh… he must be blind. OMG D: NOW I KNOW HOW KAKUZU FEELS!  
There was this religious guy on the bus and, of course, he sat next to me! Jeez! Then he started yapping on about pickles (apparently), Jesus, his brains and the numbers '6', '9' and '1' or something… JEEZ! Then he said too me "have a bible" and threw one, of the many he had, at my face.

Gods… ANYWAY! ENJOY ANOTHER SHITTY CHAPTER brought to you by… your loveable oaf, Maddie :3

**Disclaimer** Maddie does not own Naruto :D If she did, you'd have to be over 18 (yeah, she's a closet pervert.)

* * *

Naruto and Gaara sat down on a creaky wooden seat, they were sure the table was definitely about to give way any minute now… but they ignored it. Gaara threw up his feet and rested them onto the other seat in front with a sigh; Naruto leaned his elbows on to the termite-ridden table and cradled his chin in between both his palms before letting out a sigh of boredom much similar to Gaara's. Kiba ran up to the pair with his arms waving wildly and jumped on to the seat that Gaara's feet were resting on, Gaara pulled his feet back when the whole seating shook and wobbled with Kiba's force as he sat down. Naruto gripped on to the seat for grim death as it felt like it would break, Gaara did the same but more unnoticeably. Kiba just smiled off their disdainful looks, Naruto folded his arms on to the table as Gaara stretched his arms backwards with a discreet yawn; Naruto looked up at Kiba uninterestedly "how was maths?"

"Test." Kiba stated simply with a snort, Naruto leaned his weight on to one of his elbows

"Oh?" Naruto let out a sigh and rolled his head from side to side, earning a loud snap from his neck "how'd you go?"

"How the hell should I know?!" Kiba snapped sending Naruto a glare, Gaara nudged Naruto in the ribs and beckoned for him to come closer. Naruto obeyed and leaned down to him, Gaara roughly grabbed Naruto's collar and whispered hoarsely into his ear "im guessing, by his reaction, that the idiot did terrible." Naruto laughed out loud at Gaara's criticism, earning a fiery glare from Kiba.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Kiba, after being released from Gaara's grip "hey Kiba, maybe you should hand over that $50 now… I think it's already about time to consider Sasuke and I as… friends" Naruto grinned as Kiba's jaw dropped

"B-b-but… but… it h-hasn't… even been _one_, freaking, day! How could you befriend such a cold-hearted jerk, in less than _one_ day!" Kiba was lost for words, he knew Naruto was good at making friends… but this just took the -freaking- cake!

"What can I say…?" Naruto's eyes glittered in the sunlight for effect as he tilted his head cutely towards Kiba "…_I have a gift_…"

"I'll give you the fifty bucks when I see this so-called 'friendship' of yours… _with my own eyes!_" Kiba huffed and turned away with a loud scoff, he swung his feet around and rested them on to the seat before he slipped his knees up to rest his chin on them. Kiba continued to brood, not even noticing the fact that Neji had strode of to the three of them.

"Hey guys…" Neji trailed off when he turned his gaze on to the overly gloomy dog-boy "…and what's with him?" Naruto smiled cheekily

"He's just upset because I'm already friends with the Uchiha." Naruto confirmed with a toothy grin, Neji raised an eyebrow in disbelief

"You are--" Kiba abruptly stood up, stopping Neji from any further questioning. He slammed his palms down on to the table making it wobble unsteadily and let out a low creak as if it were in pain, Kiba glared vehemently at Naruto "no! You're not friends with him until _I_ see it with my _own_ bloody eyes!"

"_Oh Kiba-kun…_" Naruto whimpered, fake innocence radiating off him "_you're __**so…**__ scary when you're angry…_" Naruto placed his hands on his cheeks in 'fright' as he whispered out another fake analogy about Kiba.

"**GAH!** STOP THAT!" Kiba screeched, pointing his shaky index finger at Naruto

"_S-stop what… Kiba-kun…?_" Naruto did it again, he looked up into Kiba's red-hot glare and whined before looking away "_oh Kiba-kun… please don't look at me like that… it looks as if you… you…_" Naruto looked back up at Kiba, fake tears were brimming in his eyes "_…h-hate me…_"

"You should consider joining the drama club Naruto." Neji said thoughtfully

Naruto's expression completely changed from innocence to delight in one foul swoop "waa… _really_, Neji?!"

"Yeah… and you…" Neji turned to Kiba with a straight look "…and you… should go to anger management…" Kiba snorted a 'like you can talk' under his breath before silently excusing himself and headed towards the lunchroom, Naruto looked over to Neji with a silent message. Neji under stood the message and just shook his head "no. Let him cool off…"

Naruto nodded with a shrug, Naruto looked down at his stomach and placed a hand over it. "Im hungry…" Naruto mumbled offhandedly, giving his stomach a rub to coax the rumbling beast. Neji looked over his shoulder and saw the line for the cafeteria was still long; Neji turned back and replied to Naruto "wait a few minutes, maybe the line will have shortened up around that time…" Naruto let out a loud whine before collapsing on to the table

"But… but… they'll have bad food…" he whined again, pouting at Neji

"You're so immature…" Neji grumbled, turning his gaze away from Naruto's penetrating cerulean stare. An awkward silence followed, they all took slow breaths as none of them dared to break the odd chain of silence. A cool wind blew south, blowing their bangs and hair out of their faces for the time being. The wind died downing causing their hair to swoop back down terribly all over their expressions; they silent brushed their hair back to normal in unison awkwardly but promptly. Naruto finally broke the silence with a loud groan; he whacked his head on to the table with another identical groan. His stomach whimpered out a cry of hunger as Naruto moved, "_Neji…!_ Can we go _now?!_" Naruto cringed when his stomach agreed with another moan of desperation for food.

Neji sighed and stood up abruptly, "Fine." He agreed with an aggravated sigh "but I swear if you complain, even once, while we're in line… I'll feed you to Kiba's mutts! Making sure they haven't eaten in weeks and are willing to eat your fat ass!" Neji swore in a deathly tone, Naruto ignored the warning and hooked his arms with Gaara's and marched off towards the extended lunch line. Neji sighed, catching up with the pair, after falling into step with them "…and I'm friends with you… _why?_"

Naruto just smiled "'cause I'm just oh-so-adorable…!" he laughed as Neji cringed, muttering an 'in your dreams' under his breath before they halted at the end of the column of piled up people. Naruto leaned to the left, his eyes traveled up to see how long the line was. He let out a sigh, knowing it would be _at least_ a good five-minute wait before they got served. Naruto let out a long sigh, slowly turning his gaze back towards his friends. Neji gave him a look that clearly said 'don't even think about it.' While Gaara was staring down at his stomach with a frown plastered on to his face, Gaara looked up to meet Naruto's gaze. He quickly shifted it away with a small glare "okay, I'm hungry as well."

Naruto scoffed and looked over to Neji, "See! Even Gaara is hungry! If we'd gone earlier like I had suggested--" Neji whacked Naruto upside the head, stopping his rant dead in its tracks. Naruto rubbed the back of his head giving Neji a glare; Neji countered it by sending him a knowing look

"I told you not to complain." He stated matter-of-factly with a huff

Naruto muttered an incoherent reply under his breath but made no further complaints, Gaara stood close to him and had his arms wrapped around his own stomach trying to keep it from wailing in hunger. Naruto switched his weight from one foot to another in boredom, Neji sent him a half-hearted glare but knew he wouldn't stop until his food was happily resting in the bottomless pit he called a stomach. Naruto shivered at the cold breeze that blew past, it froze him to the core as a large gust of cold wind blew in through the open windows of the canteen. Girls squealed as the breeze flipped and tugged their skirts upwards, flashing all the boys with their brightly colored panties. Several schoolboys fainted with blood noses while many girls scurried away in shame, Naruto laughed as he watched the last of the unfortunate girls scamper out the doors. People closed the windows and doors laughing, heat began to warm up the whole cafeteria and everyone went back to what they had been doing. Naruto let out a low moan of anger, the line had moved but not significantly. The aromas of hot foods dancing in Naruto's nose, Naruto let out a whine and switched his gaze from the food to Neji. Neji was like an older brother; he was his better and seemed to help him along the way of life. Where as Gaara was more of those once in a lifetime type of best friends, they would be there for you through thick and thin and there would only be one within your whole life. And Naruto couldn't think of anyone better to be it.

Naruto stretched his arms outwards, almost hitting Neji in the face during the process, before letting out a low sigh. Yep, Naruto's life was good. Naruto, Gaara and Neji walked up and stared at the delicious array of foods, Neji's pale eyes traveled down a small black board with the heading "Specials" on it. It read: **Today's Special: Leek Soup**. Neji cringed and looked back over at Naruto, he already knew what Naruto would eat even if he didn't. Naruto mumbled out the food choices absent-mindedly under his breath as his eyes rolled from one cuisine option to another, his eyes rested on bright orange, barely-legible, squiggly writing that said "Miso Ramen" and he drooled. "I'll have Miso ramen, please!" Neji rolled his eyes, '_bingo._' He thought arrogantly

An older lady smiled and trotted off to fill his order while Naruto fumbled with the ten dollars in his hands, Gaara looked from side to side with a scowl. Nothing seemed to appease his king-like taste. Naruto placed his chin on the bench with a cute smile as he waited for his food, his fingers twitched with anticipation and made a small drumming pattern as they hit against the unclean surface. The lady soon returned holding the hot substance in her hands, she hurriedly threw it too him in exchange for his money. Gaara stalked up to the bench and gave the lady a cold stare "I want… an onigiri…" he slowly made his decision; Naruto gave him a jab in the ribs and sent him a knowing look. Gaara looked back to the confused lady with an even colder stare "…please…" he added with tight lips

The lady laughed nervously before nodding and turning away, Gaara turned his gaze towards Naruto and sent him a glare "Idiot." He muttered before snatched his onigiri out of the lady's fingers and replacing it with the sufficient amount of money. Naruto just ignored the glare with a grin and skipped happily over to where Kiba was seated while his friends trudged slowly behind him, Naruto plopped down beside Kiba and gave him a smile "Angry?" he asked softly

Kiba looked at him sourly but smiled "Hey, how about… If you can bring the Uchiha over here in five minutes or less… I'll give you the fifty dollars right here, right now." Kiba gave him a mischievous smirk "Whaddya say?"

Naruto brought his hand to his chin as he thought over the wager, "Hmm… make it three minutes, I wanna eat my ramen." He laughed and rose from his sea. With a quick survey of the area, he stalked over to the lonely Uchiha who was examining his food with a disgusted glare. Naruto approached him with a friendly smile and wave before slipping into the seat beside him, Sasuke turned his head to the side and gave him an impatient look "what?" he spat out before turning back to his food.

"Hey, how's it going?" Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and tilted his head down to see the Uchiha under the mass of long, raven hair "You looked lonely." He observed letting a small bit of worry slip into his voice

"It's none of your concern whether I'm _lonely_ or not." Sasuke sent him a glare "get lost Dobe." He scoffed and stabbed at his food with a flimsy plastic fork

"Come on… come sit with me and my friends!" he begged with a small pout "please… It'll be fun…" he poked at Sasuke's arm and tugged his short sleeve like a small child, Sasuke turned towards Naruto with a frown settling on his lips. Naruto jabbed Sasuke in the arm again, a little harder this time. He let a scowl lie on his features with a small sigh, he felt the sudden urge to rip the plastic fork from Sasuke's loose grip and break it in half. He made a reach for Sasuke's shirt but was abruptly shoved away, Naruto wasn't expecting that so he slipped back on the seat a far bit. Naruto slipped comfortably on to the metal seating and gave Sasuke a venomous glare "what the hell was that for?"

Sasuke turned back with an even dirtier glare than his "I told you to _get lost_, what don't you understand about that?" Sasuke abruptly stood up and threw his food out before storming out of the cafeteria in a huff. Everything happened to fast for Naruto's slow mind to comprehend, Naruto blinked once, twice, even three times but his eyes kept showing the same vision. Sasuke was gone. Naruto scowled at the spot Sasuke had previously been standing in and stood up himself, he could practically feel Kiba's taunts burning into the back of his head. Naruto strode back of to his seat and sat down with a groan, he massaged the spot where Sasuke had shoved him while Kiba taunted him with the $50. _Man_, he can hit hard… Kiba grinned and wiggled the money back and forth in front of Naruto's non-existent gaze. Kiba grabbed the two top corners of the money and made the money hop along the countertop "Ne, Ne… quick Naruto! Your money is getting away… catch it while you still can…" Kiba taunted and placed the money back into his wallet with a smirk "aww… too slow."

"Shut up Kiba." It wasn't Naruto who had scolded him; it was Gaara. Gaara sent Kiba a dark glare before continuing to nibble on his onigiri; Kiba ignored it and rolled his eyes for effect. He had gotten to many glares in the past to be easily unnerved by his; Kiba scowled at Naruto's distant look and gave him a nudge with his elbow. "Oi, what's with you?" he muttered, giving Naruto another shove in the ribs. Naruto barely flinched at the sudden movement; he had already been dragged back into the darkness of his mind.

Naruto shook his head with a sigh; he looked back to Sasuke's previous seat to still see nothing there. Another low sigh escaped his lips before he turned back to Kiba and gave him a much-needed shove, "Don't touch me, mutt!" he growled in a playful tone, Gaara eyed Naruto's actions carefully but said nothing. Kiba grinned and waved the fifty dollars at him, yet again.

"I'm feeling generous--" Kiba started, but was interrupted mid-sentence

"For once…" Neji, Gaara and Naruto muttered in unison

Kiba gave them all individual glares "—_and_… I was gonna give you another chance with the fifty dollars, same wager as before."

"Eh, Fine…" Naruto mumbled, he wasn't really interested in the whole affair between friends anymore. Sasuke had just acted too strange for one day… He punched Kiba playfully in the arm and gave him a wide grin, "I _will_ win that $50, Kiba…" he poked out his tongue at Kiba and winked at him

Kiba sent him a strange look but grinned, "you can try!" Kiba put the fifty dollars back into the safety of his wallet and leaned down on to the table with a sigh, Naruto licked his dry lips before letting out a sigh. Shikamaru idly sauntered over to the group of friends; a cigarette was alight and pressed between his index finger and middle while his thumb rested atop it. Everyone knew Shikamaru smoked, no one basically cared about what the lazy genius did in his spare time so no one bothered with stopping him. Shikamaru pulled the cigarette slowly to his lips as he sat down beside Naruto; he inhaled the toxic fumes and blew the grey smoke out his nose. Naruto wrinkled his nose at the scene, he had never gotten used to seeing that. Naruto licked his quickly drying lips again and yawned, in an instance Kiba had joined in the yawn and let out a sigh after.

Shikamaru blew the smoke out of his mouth and crossed his arms over the creaky metal table, holding the cigarette limply in his fingers. Naruto looked up at his friends with a bored expression "what class do we have after this one?" he scratched the back of his head and stretched out his spare arm

"You have free periods." Shikamaru stated solemnly as brought the cigarette back up to his lips

"Ah, right." Naruto sighed and stretched his arms outwards "Well, if that's the case, I'm going home." He slapped a few of his friends hands in a manly way and ruffled Gaara's hair, Gaara scowled and punched Naruto in the side of the stomach, muttering a 'don't touch me'

Naruto just smiled and walked out the door, disposing of his food along the way.

* * *

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to find no one behind him; he let out a sigh of relief albeit he was a bit surprised to have no ignorant blonde traveling behind him like a lost puppy. He scoffed slightly and turned around, only to brush noses with a pink-haired annoyance. She giggled slightly as her cheeks turned a light shade of red and stepped backwards. "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. How are you?" Sakura's voice was a sickly sweet tone as she fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke stepped further away from Sakura, only to have her step forward with him in sync. "Fine." His voice was stone cold, letting no if's or but's intrude. Unfortunately Sakura's mind dispelled the cold tone as she only giggled and blinked her wide emerald eyes at him once again, she stepped closer to the irritated raven with an evil smile "would you like to come with _me?_"

Sasuke gave her an annoyed glance but gave her a curt 'no' in response; he stepped to the side of her and began walking away, Sakura scowled and puffed out her cheeks. She reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand with her small pale ones; Sasuke noticed the sudden grip of desperation and turned around, Sakura was looking up at Sasuke with fake innocence. He knew what she wanted and she knew what she wanted, no need to fake her purity. Sasuke tried to shake his hand out of her grasp but no avail; she swung her body around in front of his path with a smile still plastered painfully to her face, her grip on Sasuke's hand still had not faltered in the slightest. She stepped forward and pressed her under-developed chest up against his, Sasuke forcefully ripped his hand from hers, receiving some mild claw marks in the process, he sent her a glare which she knowingly ignored "come _on_… Sasuke-kun… It'll be so much _fun_…" her words rolled off her tongue with a sexy tone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away, he could feel her breath against the back of his neck as she stalked him down the hallway. Sakura moved her body to the side of his and began brushing her hand against his in an attempt to get him to hold it; Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets with a scowl. Sakura let a frown settle on to her pink, glossy lips, she pouted and crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest "why won't you listen to me Sasuke-kun?" she whined in an angry tone

Sasuke ignored it, even if he did reply she wouldn't listen. Sakura fumed and stood directly in front of Sasuke's path with a scowl, she pushed her body up against his and tears sprung into her eyes "why… _why_ won't you listen to me… …Sasuke-kun…?" she hiccupped. Sasuke scrutinized her and pushed her away in one fluent motion, Sakura was deadpanned. How could he just push her away like she was nothing? _Her! Sakura Haruno! _Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking, he didn't understand why he was in such a sour mood.

Sasuke ignored her and kept walking with his head lowered, he could hear her squeals of anger fading away into the back of his mind. Silence invaded his mind and he looked up, no one was there. He guessed Sakura had stopped following a while back; he lifted his shoulder and slid his bag back up on to as it crept down it. Sasuke let out a sigh and walked down another hallway, it was busily occupied by males and females of all ages. A girl was laughing loudly before wrapping her arms around a boy's neck and pulling him down to the ground with her before smothering him in kisses. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted inwardly, girls had a strange way of showing affection. Sasuke stepped over the couple and brushed past the large mass of people, he rolled his eyes at the lovesick girls and kept walking.

Sasuke sat down on a cold metal seat and leaned back on to the brick wall behind it, his hair flattened down at the back but he was sure it would bounce back into place soon. He blinked slowly and looked back towards the groups of people, he sent them a glare and stood up. No matter where he was they were still _too_ close for his comfort. His black shoes echoed through the empty hallways as they hit the concrete, he stopped mid-step and looked down at his feet. Sasuke could hear the immature bickering of students rumbling from outside the walls, he sighed when he came to a sad realization.

'_I'm alone…_' He looked up and saw a girl slap another girl across the face in a childish gesture and began to laugh, he smirked inwardly to himself '_and I'm just fine with that…_'

* * *

(Sighs) … Yell at me if you want to… I've been just having a very hard 3 weeks lately… I'm madly in love with this guy, I mean… I know I said before I'm in love with a guy but this is different! I've found myself crying at night thinking that he'll never want an ugly retard like me. And now, to make matters worse, he's apparently going to go out with my best friend. I'm upset… so I'm sorry if I wrote with my emotions in this chapter.

On a lighter note, I hate this chapter D: And this chapter hates me! He said so! D: I made Sasuke more emo… I just thought this story was going to fast…

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	5. Condemned Emotions

…IM HIGH!!!! Not in the traditional sense, meaning I'm not on drugs. I'm high on sugar xD I've been running around my house non-stop!!! And, like, I've been playing Sims 2 all day xD I killed a really big family of Naruto characters because a fire started, MY GOD IT WAS FUNNY!!! THEY WERE ALL SCREAMING AND RUNNING AROUND!!! Except Deidara, who was playing in the bathtub and acting like a pirate… that frightened me ..  
Anywho… MY HOLIDAYS ARE STARTING!! AND IM GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS TO SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS UNTIL 1 IN THE MORNING :D (abnormally happy…)

**Disclaimer** I own your ass!! …But not Naruto, no. D:

* * *

Naruto threw his arms back behind his head and sighed, Sasuke was one hard egg to crack. One second he's all nice the next he's not, '_maybe he's possessed…_' Naruto thought with a snigger. He laughed inwardly at the thought and his stupidity, Naruto turned and walked down another hallway. Naruto didn't know what hit him, one second he was standing up right and the next he wasn't. Naruto held his head and groaned as he willed his sore body to get back up, he blinked when he felt an unknown weight pressed against his body. Naruto opened his eyes fully to see that it was none other than his shy classmate, Hinata. Hinata blinked and flushed when she caught Naruto's gaze, Hinata stood up in a flash and began spurting out apologies at him. 

"N-Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you there, Naruto-kun. S-sorry, sorry!" Her face was burning with embarrassment as Naruto just laughed and tousled her hair

"It's fine, Hinata." He reassured with a smile

Hinata looked down at her feet blushing and stumbled away, Naruto chuckled and walked away. Hinata kept her head down and walked away with a red-hot blush on her cheeks, she sighed and squealed as she walked into yet another person. Hinata was reunited with the floor once again; she had been visiting it a lot today. Hinata looked up to catch Sasuke's glare, she blushed and began apologizing immediately. "I-I'm sorry! I'm such a klutz today! Sorry!" She bowed constantly as she continued to beg for forgiveness

Sasuke just continued to glare "be more careful! You idiot!" he snapped

"O-okay! Sorry!" she ran off down the hall, embarrassed as hell.

Sasuke snorted, '_idiot._' He turned on his heel and began walking only to crash into a solid figure. Sasuke stumbled backwards but caught himself before he fell, Naruto stood before him with a broad grin. Sasuke just stared darkly at him; he scoffed and turned to walk around Naruto only to be caught by one of his arms, Sasuke sent Naruto a glare and pushed away from him. Naruto let a frown settle on his lips "That was mean! You shouldn't be rude to Hinata!" Naruto scolded

Sasuke snorted, "That little bitch should've watched where she was going!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes into a glare "Don't talk about Hinata like that!" Sasuke stared at Naruto darkly, '_why would he care so much for a bimbo like her? She can't even stand on her two feet with out falling over. Why would he care what I did to her, it's as if he--_' Sasuke stopped his musings dead in their tracks as a sly smile played across his lips, Naruto raised an eyebrow "what?"

Sasuke's smile could easily rival Cheshire cat's "Oh… I think you know…" Sasuke purred, he turned his gaze to down the hallway that Hinata had stumbled down "You… _like_… that girl, don't you?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and gave Naruto a devilish smile

Naruto cocked an eyebrow "No. I don't." He stated calmly.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side with a smirk "Yeah… you do…" Sasuke taunted, he curved his body around Naruto's like a sleek black cat. Sasuke curled his fingers around Naruto's shoulders as he continued to smirk; Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's actions as Sasuke's grin only widened. Sasuke moved his body stealthily around Naruto's and kept him in place by keeping his relentless hold on his shoulders, "You know, I can get her to like you back…" he purred seductively into his ear

Naruto gulped and took in a shaky breath, when had he become so nervous? "Stop playing around, jerk." He hissed out

Sasuke chuckled "oh come on… I'm only trying to help…" Sasuke released Naruto's shoulders, he brought a hand up to his chin and stared at Naruto as if he was a work of art and he was the critic. Sasuke stepped forward while Naruto stepped back "Okay… he's what you do." He stated, he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and looked up at him "grab her shoulders and stare into her eyes as if you were staring into her very soul…" he spoke highly and stepped forward again, not giving Naruto the chance to move this time. Naruto gulped when Sasuke's face was merely inches away from his, their noses almost brushing against one another "Lean in close and whisper…" Sasuke leaned in closer, Naruto looked away. Trying to focus on something, anything! "'_I love you…_'" Sasuke's lips hovered over his own; Naruto scrunched his eyes shut as he felt Sasuke's hot breath traveling over his skin "and pull her in for a kiss…" Naruto looked at Sasuke and felt himself subconsciously leaning in towards what might be… a kiss…

Sasuke's laughter rang through his ears and the warm feeling of Sasuke's body near his own was gone, Sasuke's mocking laughter brought him back to reality. Sasuke snapped his head to the side and glared at Naruto relentlessly, Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who only glared harder at him. Sasuke snickered and walked past Naruto "You're right, you don't love her." Naruto was about to reply to the comment when Sasuke abruptly continued, "but that's only because homo's don't like girls." He snorted

"I am not a homosexual! You bastard!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks and fumed at the amused Uchiha

Sasuke smirked "you sure? You seemed pretty excited when you _thought_ I was going to kiss you." Sasuke swiveled his body around to give Naruto a dramatic performance, he placed the back of his hand on his forehead and slipped down the corner of the wall "but… _alas_… I am not gay…" and with that, Sasuke disappeared behind the wall.

"O-oi! Get back here--" Naruto turned the corner to see nothing, Naruto frowned '_he must've run away…_' Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, he began walking down the hall with his head in the clouds. Sasuke peeked around the rough corner of a wall while still being partially hidden by the door leading into the janitor's closet, Sasuke snorted before watching Naruto disappear lifelessly behind another wall. He crept out from the door, closing it gently behind him, and sent a glare in Naruto's general direction.

"Freak." He spat before walking off.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls carelessly, his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. People silently slipped pasting, not wanting to walk into the brooding brute or have him walk into them. Naruto stopped suddenly when he felt himself walk into something hard, Naruto was about to apologize to the stranger he had ran into when his eyes met the calm jade one's of Gaara. Gaara stood still with a 'what's up?' expression on his face and his arms were crossed loosely over his chest, Naruto gave him a sheepish smile and a wave. 

"Hey Gaara" he stated uneasily, wondering about the look he was receiving.

Ignoring the greeting, Gaara was quick to ask, "What's wrong?"

Naruto blinked and laughed, "What makes you think something is wrong?" Naruto replied unsteadily but kept his usual grin marking his face

"Don't smile at me like that, I hate when you use that smile." Gaara could tell when Naruto's smiles were just facades that most people mistook for happiness "You're thinking, that's what's wrong."

Naruto scowled, he hated when Gaara got to him "Oh, and thinking is a bad thing now?" he retorted

Gaara smiled half-heartedly "for you it is." He countered with a smirk

Naruto's expression literally dropped off his face, "Tha—You—I—Wha—I-I hate you!" Naruto could barely make sentences but managed to scream Gaara an insult during the midst of it all

Naruto's smirk dropped and he just stared at Naruto, well… not really at him, more like right through him. Gaara had a strange way of figuring out the problem even if you thought it didn't exist; Gaara blinked and straightened out his body. Naruto smiled and knocked him in the ribs, Gaara flinched and sent him a glare. Only Naruto knew that he was ticklish in the ribs. Naruto laughed and leaned his weight on to Gaara's shoulder, who didn't really mind the contact for the moment, "So, going to class?"

"No. I can afford to skip at least one class, can I come over?" Gaara asked all in the one breath, Naruto blinked and grinned

"Sure!" Naruto grabbed Gaara by the wrist and dragged him away, Gaara didn't really mind being dragged by Naruto… it was the attention that they were receiving that made him mad. Gaara wrenched his hand away from Naruto's iron grasp and gave him a small glare, Naruto just laughed it off and patted Gaara on the back, all in good nature. Gaara just snorted and resisted the urge to laugh, even though Naruto had seen him laugh and show various emotions from time to time, it still felt weird to express happiness around him. Naruto had saved Gaara from an early grave, he was always cold and kept him self away from other children of his age. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them, he liked it that way. But Naruto was the one who changed all that. Gaara could remember the day he had met Naruto quiet vividly, it was nice… in a subtle sort of way.

**--Flashback-- **

_Gaara scowled to himself as he began to rebuild his sandcastle, various children running through the sandpit had torn it down. Gaara didn't take any notice any more, it always happened. It was almost fully rebuilt and, to say the least, he was happy with himself and how it had turned out. Gaara let just a small smile slip its way on to his expression, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone, only leaving his scowl in its place. Gaara grabbed another clump of soggy sand and patted it against the side of his castle; he gently stroked the edges of his castle to make it curve to look like a really castle. Gaara patted down some crumbly edges of the castle and shuffled back, he smiled inwardly as he stared at his masterpiece. Gaara shuffled back forward and fixed a few extra things, Gaara's pats slowed down as a shadow of a person loomed over him. He didn't look up._

"_Hi!" the person sounded young, his age… and it was happy._

_Gaara forced himself to look up; the person who had addressed him was a young blonde-haired boy with a bright smile. His skin practically glowed with its tan in the sunlight and Gaara quickly grew jealous as he looked downward at his own pale skin, looked back up Gaara realized that he had the most enchanting blue eyes you would ever see. And the smile he was giving Gaara was not of pity but a real smile, Gaara narrowed his eyes and looked back to his work. "Go away." He muttered and continued patting down the edges of his castle._

_Gaara could feel the boy's pout and glare at him; he tried his best to ignore him and hope he would go away. Of course the world had never really gone the way Gaara had wanted to as he saw, out the corner of is eye, the boy sitting down on the other side of his castle. The blonde grinned and peeked around the edge of the castle, Gaara looked up with his head still down and stayed silent. The boy tilted his head at Gaara, his smile never fading "My name's Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto chirped_

_Gaara looked up giving the unwanted person a quizzical stare; Gaara shook his head and ran his small thumbs over the bottom of his castle to smooth it out "…Gaara." He stated sharply, as if he weren't a human being but more of an object. Naruto frowned at the tone but looked at Gaara's sandcastle and smiled brightly._

"_Wow! You're really good at making sandcastles, Gaara!" Naruto complimented, his smile growing wider as his eyes wandered over every feature on the cute sand sculpture._

_Gaara's hands froze; he looked up at the amazed blonde with a cold stare. Naruto was far too busy watching over Gaara's artistic abilities to see his stare; Gaara's stare softened and he began to finish off his work "Thank you." He murmured softly, it had been a long time since he was praised for something he did. Naruto just smiled and moved himself to sit beside Gaara, admiring his art happily._

_Ever since that day, Naruto would find Gaara in the exact same spot every day. Naruto considered them to be best friends, were as Gaara was not so familiar on the term 'friend'. Gaara and Naruto would get to know a little more about each other each day, although Gaara was more closed off than Naruto was. Naruto would even ask to help out Gaara with his castle making. Of course, Gaara was reluctant to comply to his request but slowly accepted it and watched Naruto run his tanned fingers over the grains. _

"_Like this." Gaara instructed, pushing Naruto's hands out of the way and replacing them with his own. He gently molded the grainy substance to form a makeshift crenellation, Naruto watched in awe as Gaara's hands moved skillfully over the sand. Gaara moved his hands away and looked at Naruto "got it?" he demanded, Naruto nodded and copied his exact movements. Naruto grinned as he made a crenellation atop the castle almost identical to Gaara's._

"_Yay! I did it!" he cheered, Gaara smiled half-heartedly and nodded_

_Naruto looked over to the park gates to see Iruka waving at him, Naruto smiled and got up. He dusted the sand off the back of his pants and turned to Gaara, "That's Iruka! I gots ta go now!" he said and waved at Gaara, before turning around and making his way out of the sand pit._

"_Wait!" Gaara called out suddenly, Naruto stopped and waited for Gaara to rush up to him. Gaara looked down at his feet "It's just that…" Gaara started, shifting his body weight from one foot to another uncomfortably "…I've never had a friend before, so…" Gaara looked at Naruto with a smile "will you come here tomorrow?"_

_Naruto blinked and gave Gaara a genuine smile "of course! Why wouldn't I? Silly." Naruto laughed and waved to Gaara as he rushed back to Iruka, Gaara blinked and found himself smiling as well._

"_Bye" he said softly to himself before making his way over to his brother and sister who were playing on the playground equipment beside the sandbox. _

**--End Flashback—**

Gaara frowned and walked in front of Naruto, stopped him in mid-step. Naruto stepped back and blinked in confusion "What's wrong Gaara?"

"That's what I should be asking you." Gaara stated and then sighed "Naruto…" Gaara started, Naruto was taken back by the sudden formality. Gaara barely ever called Naruto by his name; it was just easier for Naruto to call him instead of vise versa. "You know you can tell me anything right? And I won't judge you."

Naruto blinked before a frown settled on his lips and he nodded "Of course, but Gaara… where are you going with thi--"

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong!" he glared at Naruto, Naruto looked downcast for a moment before cheering up

"Gaara, I honestly would but… I don't know what's wrong." Naruto admitted and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment

Gaara raised an eyebrow but nodded, taking the answer as it was. The honesty in Naruto's voice was convincing, maybe he'd tell him later. He fell into step beside Naruto and walked leisurely next to his friend, the trip was rather peaceful… until Naruto had decided upon a shoving game. Gaara wasn't one to get caught up in these childish things but when Naruto just 'accidentally' shoved him a little to hard causing him to trip over an array of flowers and fall back on his backside, Gaara wasn't the mature-st of people to be around. Gaara winced slightly, his feet were tangled and his pants were being dirtied by the soil from up turned plants. Naruto laughed and held out his hand, Gaara was reluctant to grab the hand but did. Gaara smirked and dragged Naruto down into the soil mixture while he managed to pull himself the rest of the way up in one fluent motion, Naruto yelped as his face collided with the ground and his chest with the damp potting mix.

Gaara muffled a laugh behind his hand when Naruto stood up covered in dirt, Naruto glared at Gaara before a mischievous smirk wormed its way on to his expression. Gaara smile faded and he began to run away from Naruto and the angry shop keeper, Naruto ran after Gaara laughing while an old lady, who was wielding a rolled up newspaper, was running after him. Naruto and Gaara fell into step side by side once the lady had stopped chasing them, Naruto let his laughter die down and he threw his hands back behind his head. He tilted his head to look at Gaara and smiled, they walked to a slow stop outside Naruto's house. Naruto bit his lip as he fumbled carelessly with his keys that were down the very bottom of his pocket, he grinned to himself as he pulled them out and quickly unlocked the door. Naruto and Gaara both pulled off their shoes, which were caked in mud, and placed them out on the doorstep.

"Is Iruka here?" Gaara asked curtly as he occupied himself by brushing loose flakes of dirt from his shirt

Naruto shook his head "Nah, he can't come this week." Naruto walked with Gaara up the flight of stairs as he explained the current situation about Iruka, Gaara just nodded in response.

Naruto ran ahead of Gaara and opened up a door, undoubtedly the one leading into his room. Naruto cracked the door ajar with his fingertips earning a slight creak from the door and flipped on the light switch, he blinked and turned off the switch before turning to Gaara. Gaara was slowly approaching Naruto when said person turned to look at him, "Don't go in my room. It's not tidy." He said in a serious tone, Gaara rolled his eyes.

"I, seriously, don't care whether your room is tidy or not, why should you?" Naruto was like this most times Gaara came over, he just couldn't comprehend why Naruto was so worried about what state his room was in? He was basically a slob anywhere else.

"I just do. Now shoo!" he waved Gaara a dismissive hand and poked him playfully in the shoulder "You can choose whether we watch a movie or play on my PS2…" Naruto trailed off as he re-entered the black abyss of his dimly lighted room

Gaara nodded and walked back down the stairs, he let his bag roll of his shoulder and into his hand. He placed it beside the door, so it wouldn't be forgotten, and walked over to a large television. '_Game… or movie… game or movie…_' Gaara pondered quietly to himself, his eyes darting from one cabinet, full of DVDs, to another, containing games. Gaara sighed when he remembered the last movie he had picked out for them… Silent Hill was it? Naruto hadn't left him alone for weeks and bombarded him with uneasy questions like 'what's that?' at every sound or uncanny statements like 'Gaara… don't leave me alone!!' Gaara shuddered; Naruto was so close to him that month it was as if they were Siamese twins or something. Gaara shuffled to the left and opened the cabinet, his fingers brushed against all the game cases as he searched. Gaara hovered his fingers over one game before pulling it out of the cabinet and closing it gently, Gaara frowned '_Gran Turismo 4._' **(1) **Gaara skimmed over the other titles before sighing and placing the game in the consol. deciding it was the best game.

Gaara turned his head to the side to see Naruto walking down the stairs in nothing but sweatpants, Gaara rolled his eyes "put on some clothes, what do you think this is? The playboy mansion?" He muttered sarcastically and turned back to the game

Naruto let out a hollow laugh "Wow. Gaara cracked a joke. That's one for the records." Naruto replied, his words dripping with sarcasm. Naruto sat down beside Gaara and handed him his drink, Gaara nodded in gratitude.

"Shut it." Gaara spat and took a drink "You need more games. You've got jack," Gaara snorted before placing his drink out of harms way (a.k.a: Naruto's clumsy feet)

Naruto glared playfully "_Right_… and you would _totally_ know what good games are, wouldn't you _Gaara_?" Naruto replied sarcastically

Gaara, after quickly understanding the basis of Naruto's words, glared harshly before selecting the start button on the screen. After a good ten minutes of selecting everything, they had begun to play. Playing one on one. Gaara easily skidded through every challenge of the game while Naruto was getting frustrated with every obstacle that got in between him and his car's way of winning. Naruto growled and threw the controller down with a pout "You're a cheater!"

"No…" Gaara started as he reached forward to turn off the game "…you just suck."

Naruto glared and whacked him upside the head with a pillow, Gaara blinked while Naruto's laughter filled his ears. Gaara snarled and snatched the pillow from Naruto's grasp and smacked him over the head with it. He let a smirk play on his lips as he watched Naruto scramble away in fright and in search for another pillow, Gaara half-smiled at the sight of Naruto wielding a pillow and letting out a stupid battle cry. Only on special occasions would Gaara let himself getting into childish fights like this, today seemed to be oddly childish for him. He was sure Naruto was causing his sanity to slip. Gaara dodged the flying pillow and whacked Naruto on his bare back with his pillow; Naruto emitted a sound that sounded half like a whine and half like a laugh. Gaara snorted and tackled Naruto to the floor with his pillow in hand, Naruto wheezed and flipped both their bodies over so he was on top over Gaara. Gaara glared, Naruto was stronger and bigger than him and his flimsy body so he was basically pinned down underneath the big lug.

"Haha! I win!" Naruto cheered and poked his tongue out at Gaara

Gaara rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, yeah… just get off me, you weigh a ton!" Gaara growled before throwing Naruto off him and on to the side

Naruto laughed as he was pushed off Gaara, Naruto rolled on to the floor just narrowly missing his head being smacked against the edge of a cabinet. Gaara stood up and straightened out his clothes gently, he looked down at Naruto who looked up at him with a grin. Gaara was happy to see Naruto like this, carefree… he would never admit it out loud but it worried him to see Naruto troubled. Gaara walked over to the door and threw his bag over his shoulder, he turned to look at Naruto who was rising up of the floor and making his way over to Gaara "I better get going before Temari and Kankuro get overly-worried about my whereabouts." Gaara mumbled, opening up the door and slipping on his shoes

"Aww… okay…" Naruto murmured and walked out on to his small front porch, waving Gaara off. School had ended a good two hours ago… just how long had they been playing that game for? Naruto closed his door after Gaara had left and walked into his living room, Naruto sighed and fell into his creaky old couch. Naruto sighed and leaned back further into the sofa, he ran a hand through his blonde locks and groaned when unwanted memories of today replayed in his mind. Sasuke's words had left an unwanted lingering presence in the back of his mind, a burning feeling began to stab the inside of his stomach as Sasuke's words rang throughout his skull.

"_Lean in close and whisper…" Sasuke's feminine like movements…  
"'I love you…'" Sasuke's breath dancing over his face as his fragile yet strong lips drifted closer to his  
"and pull her in for a kiss…"_

Naruto whined and fell to the side, pulling his legs up to his chest. He held his legs tightly and scrunched his eyes shut; the feeling in the pit of his stomach was torturing him inwardly. What was it? Anger? …Naruto inwardly shook his head, anger was more of a cold sensation that bubbled in his stomach… this was a hot feeling and felt much lower in the pit of his stomach, it almost like a painful tickling sensation.

Naruto flopped on to his stomach and let out a loud groan, surprised that his neighbors hadn't yelled at him yet.  
'_Shit… maybe I __**really**__ am gay…_'

* * *

**(1)** OKAY! I know jack about this game, so if anyone does know about it. Please tell me .. So I can beta this chapter… 

(Dies) I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! I kept putting this off, but I finally did it!!!  
And I know Gaara and sandcastles is so... cliché  
OMG, OMG! I went into the city with my friend Sheridan, and despite the fact some lads called us emo. It was so fun! XD All these hot strangers (who were like 16… or something) were hugging us, and then we followed some strangers around to find our friend Cassidy. It may not sound fun, but when you've got hot strangers walking with you and non-stop hugs from them, it is :D

Oh, oh, oh… and me and this hot guy are going to meet up on Wednesday :3 I met him online (don't worry… he's my friend's friend, and she's also going with me to see him.)

Yeah… I've got a busy life, I know… I'm surprised too… D: Wow! This A/N is really long…

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies.

**Can I Borrow A Feeling?  
Won't You Lend Me Jar of Love?!  
Hurtin' Hearts Need Some Healing…  
Take My Hand With Your Glove Of LOVE!!!**

Meaning: I'm so desperate for reviews I have to start busking at the end of my stories D:


	6. Are You Wrong or Right?

I walked into a wall! D: and my dad read my text messages I got from my friend, we were only playing around and know my dad reckons he's a 50-year-old pedophile! I mean… I even showed him pictures of him! Sigh… sorry, I just needed to get that off my chest…  
And that damn wall!!! I was walking with my friend down the street and walked right into it and fell over and she just kept walking D: until 20 seconds later she realized I was gone… ¬.¬

**Disclaimer**You wouldn't believe it, just last week Kishimoto-sensei came up to me and said "Naruto for sale! $5 for the whole lot!" the bad thing is, I only had $4.95…

* * *

Naruto jumped up into a sitting position on his bed, his alarm clock buzzed out from below him. Creeping over the side of his bed he saw his alarm clock alive and well, Naruto groaned and flopped back on to his bed. Not even bothering to turn off his clock. Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his clenched hands and let out a low moan, he rolled over to lie half-on, half-off his bed and on his stomach. A weird position but it seemed comfortable enough for the time being. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten into his bed last night, the only thing he knew was that he hadn't changed from the previous day. Naruto rubbed his nose against the hard corner of his mattress, letting out a low sigh as he did so. He pushed himself up from the bed and fell to the floor; his legs were still numb from sleeping. Naruto shakily stood up, still in a clad of his school uniform, and walked over to his window. The curtains were open and presented Naruto with a dull grey sky, it was as if god had made some patchy artwork using whites, greys and blacks.

It was, as they say, one of those days. He was suddenly over come with a blaring headache that made him want to scream, Naruto leaned forward and pressed his head against the cold glass. He could only vaguely remember that it was winter and the weather was really kooky this year. Naruto pushed himself back up and walked over to his still vibrating clock, he picked it up and turned it off. He placed it back carefully on the table beside his bed and examined the time, Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed the clock and pulled it right up to his face. Naruto blinked several times before yelling out and forcefully trying to strangle the alarm clock.

"God dammit! Why didn't I realize what time it was sooner?! Damn alarm clock how long were you trying to wake me up for?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" The alarm clock didn't respond, it just let off small clinks as Naruto shook it back and forth repeatedly "that's your excuse for everything!" Naruto yelled once again before throwing it down on to the ground and running over to his closet, with one fluent motion, Naruto had opened the door and ripped out a fresh school shirt from within it.

Naruto tore the crinkled one from his body and pulled on the clean one, he dashed out the door with his shirt being held forcefully in his hand. He made a quick pit stop at the bathroom; Naruto threw his shirt into the dirty washing hamper and snatched his toothbrush from its holder. He picked up the toothpaste and made a blob of it cover his toothbrush, with the addition of water Naruto brushed over his teeth with ease. Naruto stared into the mirror for a moment, his eyes quickly focused on to something that wasn't there. He blinked and tried his hardest to focus on whatever his mind could see but his eyes couldn't, Naruto's eyes widened. It was Sasuke. Was he going nuts? Why could he see that bastard in the mirror?

Naruto abruptly turned around and blinked to see nothing there, Naruto sighed and shook his head. His mind was playing tricks on him as if it wanted him to be late, but Naruto couldn't help but blush at the memories that arose from seeing the hallucination of Sasuke. Naruto shook his head before his imagination got away from him… as it so often did. Naruto sighed and washed off his toothbrush before cleaning the minty residue from the paste out of his mouth and rushing downstairs, he skidded to a halt standing before the kitchen door. Naruto blinked and scanned his eyes over the toaster and the front door, "breakfast or school… breakfast or school, breakfast or school?!" Naruto whined before snatching his coat off a chair and running out the front door, forgetting to lock it like always.

Naruto pulled on his jacket as he ran down the street, it was a loose, grey, baggy jacket. Naruto hated the colors his school had chosen for their uniform; it was just so… bland for him. Naruto turned down a street corner and veered off to the right, his school wasn't to far off but if he didn't hurry up he would be late. Naruto picked up his pace and ran down the roadside as fast as his legs could carry him, he could see the school peeking around the far away corners of houses. Naruto cursed when he could just make out Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, entering the school grounds, Naruto knew Gaara and his siblings well enough to know that Kankuro never got to school on time. So being later than him to school was not something to be proud of. Naruto sighed and stopped at a nearby crossing, the little man on the sign flickered red as Naruto pushed his hand down on the button. Naruto waited impatiently for the little man to turn green so he could walk, Naruto frowned and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Several beeps echoed and caught Naruto's attention; Naruto grinned leapt across the road before continuing to run manically towards the school. With a quick glance of his watch, he already knew he was late.

Naruto groaned, _Friday_… Friday's were good but in a bad sort of way. Good because it was the last day of the week, but bad because the worst classes were on Friday's. Naruto groaned and entered the school grounds; the gray sky was now darkening by the second. Not a very pleasant way to begin the day. November—which is the month that is coming to a close—is always one of the coldest down here, next to December. Naruto shivered as a breath of cold air danced across his relatively warm flesh, he zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. Naruto breathed out a hot fog of air; he quietly chuckled to himself before walking down the school pathway and into a heated common. Naruto almost purred at the warmth that kissed his skin as he entered the common, he pulled off his jacket and let the warmth engulf him. Naruto sighed before realizing it would only cause him to be even later than he already was, the door was slightly ajar so he didn't bother to knock.

Naruto pressed his hand against the wooden door and looked up from the floor and into the gleaming eyes of his English teacher; he scoffed and turned his head away from Naruto "You're late, Uzumaki." Was all he said, not expecting Naruto to give a reply

Naruto gave him an odd look and pursed his lips into a thin line, trying to stop himself from making a sarcastic remark. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, Sasuke wasn't there. Maybe he could talk to Gaara freely about his discovery without the worry of Sasuke over hearing their conversation; Gaara sat in the far back corner on the seat closet to the aisle. He hadn't noticed Naruto's arrival. Gaara was busy reading his book to notice the approaching blonde, although as soon as Naruto sat down not so daintily in the seat beside him, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and look over him.

Gaara frowned, Naruto didn't look right. His eyes were bloodshot, half-mast and Gaara could see confusion in the midst of it all. Naruto slumped forward on to his table and buried his face into his folded arms; Gaara let out a low sigh and placed his book down. He shifted slightly in his seat so he could get a better look at the disheveled form melting over the table that was his best friend, Naruto occasionally got into these moods but not like this. Gaara let curiosity leak into his expression as he took a long stare at Naruto, "Are you okay?" Gaara wasn't one to show… _concern_… but the way he could manipulate his words, acted as if he could.

Naruto let out a low moan and turned his head, Gaara could just barely see his eyes "I'll tell you later… once the class has…" Naruto yawned "…started up…"

Gaara nodded and reclaimed his book for reading, not to soon after the teacher had given out the work and class had begun. Noise began to start up as people were quickly sidetracked from their work; Gaara turned his head to the side and pressed his book face down on the table when a familiar tug snagged his sleeve. Naruto let his hand drop lifelessly on to the desk; he turned his hand over and beckoned softly for Gaara to come closer. He couldn't find the energy to talk into Gaara's ear, so Gaara had to lean down and listen to him. Gaara blinked and sunk into the table silently as well, he shuffled a bit closer to Naruto in case he decided to whisper it. Naruto sighed and began softly "I… found out what was bugging me yesterday…"

Gaara turned to Naruto a blinked owlishly, silently urging Naruto to continue. He once again sunk into the table and listened to Naruto closely, Naruto turned away and buried his face into his arms again letting out a tired sigh. Naruto mumbled something into his arms about being tired, Gaara nodded for no particular reason other than humoring his friend. Naruto sloppily got up off his desk and leaned in close to Gaara's ear in an almost drunken state, Gaara shifted back a little since Naruto's depth perception was a bit off due to the obvious lack of sleep. Naruto moved back as well, but was still close to Gaara's ear "I… think… I'm gay." He choked out the last to words and moved back, letting the information sink into Gaara's head

Gaara blinked and stared at Naruto with a bored expression; sure the information had been a bit nerve-wracking but… hey! He wasn't one to judge Naruto with something as little as his sexual preference, "Okay then." Gaara started, turning to Naruto with the same expression as before "Just so you know, it doesn't really matter to me whether you're gay or not. I've never found anything wrong with it, why would I now?" Naruto blinked and smiled sadly, obviously he didn't want to be gay.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto held out his arms sloppily, he wanted a hug. An odd request from Naruto to Gaara, but Gaara has heard stranger requests in his life. Gaara leaned forward and patted Naruto on the back as Naruto returned the gesture, a man hug. (A.N: LOL! (Dies))

Gaara leaned forward on to the table, he propped his elbow up on the wooden desk and let his hand clasp his chin "So… who made you realize this… _discovery_?"

Naruto grumbled something incoherent before saying "You'll laugh."

Gaara rolled his eyes, Naruto knew Gaara well enough to know that he wouldn't laugh. He never laughed. "Try me." Gaara snorted

Naruto sighed and mumbled something under his breath; Gaara leaned in closer to him, wanting Naruto to repeat his answer. Naruto could feel Gaara's jade eyes resting on his slumped form; he sighed and knew he had to repeat it. That's what he hated. When he admitted something embarrassing to his friend in a low voice, but had to repeat it since he didn't hear him. Naruto swallowed down the hard lump in his throat, "…Uchiha…" was his mild reply as he hid his face deeper into his arms

Gaara blinked slightly surprised "…Oh…" was all he managed to get out, he wanted to say something more intelligent but it never came. Gaara couldn't believe it, for the first time in his life. He wanted to laugh whole-heartedly at his friend's reply, but contained himself. Gaara slowly let his hand flop on to Naruto's shoulder giving it a light squeeze of reassurance, Naruto's reaction to the whole situation was… _cute_… yeah, that word would do for now. Naruto grinned and leaned backward into his chair and yawned, Naruto flopped on to the table once more with a sigh. He seemed a little less disorientated now.

"He… acted like he was going to kiss me…" he said in to low tone, lifting his head up to check if anyone had heard their conversation. Of course, no one had. "I guess that's what set me off…" Naruto sat back up and grinned at Gaara again "He was so cute." He added

Gaara blinked and frowned "Acted?" Gaara twitched at the last sentence "Ugh. Too much information."

Naruto laughed and patted Gaara on the back "Sorry man." Naruto let his hand drop to the side and leaned back "Yeah… he was giving me hints on how to talk to Hinata. He thought I liked her." Naruto exhaled noisily

"What about that Haruno girl?" Gaara asked off subject, he brought a hand up to his chin and thought "Haruno… Sa…kura… that's it. I thought you liked her"

Naruto frowned and shook his head "I haven't thought about her lately… I guess it was just… a childish crush."

"And what about Uchiha? Isn't he a crush too?" Gaara mumbled

"Yeah… In a way… but, I think he's… special. I've never… felt this way about anyone." Naruto blushed "Not even about Sakura-chan…"

Gaara nodded, not really understanding Naruto's chosen words as per say… but he didn't want to cause trouble "Oh." He replied dumbly again

Naruto blinked and began to stutter, "A-Ahaha! M-moving on… how's life been for you Gaara?" Naruto asked with a placid smile, Gaara shrugged

"Same as usual." Gaara replied with an impassive face

Naruto pouted childishly "That's always your reply! How about saying… '_Fine, Naruto. Couldn't be better! What's that? A call from the President? Well how could I say no--_'"

"_Naruto_" Gaara took his shoulders and shook them "You're rambling again." He muttered "and… as for your suggestion, how about no?"

Naruto pouted again "You're not nice." Gaara simply smirked and began to write down the notes that were on the board. Naruto blinked and stole glances at Gaara's work before scribbling them down into his own book, Gaara noticed this and rolled his eyes

"Idiot. We're just supposed to take down notes. No need to copy" he snorted turning his gaze fully to Naruto

"…Oh… …I see…" was Naruto's slow reply, Gaara nodded and turned back to his own work. And, of course, not too much later, Naruto had begun copying his notes again. Gaara let a smirk play on his lips before letting a small snicker rumble in the back of his throat; he quickly wrote down the last few sentences on the board before placing his pen down beside him. Not soon after, Naruto copied his motions and grinned at Gaara who just rolled his eyes in response.

"So, are you gonna tell the others?" Gaara asked casually

Naruto's eyes widened comically "W-what! N-No! They can't know! T-they… aren't like… …you" Naruto's voice trailed off, but Gaara managed to catch the ending of it

"What do you mean?" Gaara had half an idea of what he meant, but he'd rather have the whole idea instead

Naruto fidgeted, he played with the hem of his shirt and blinked "well… you've been my best friend… for a long time… and I trust you a lot…" Naruto blinked and quickly added "n-not that I don't trust them, I-it's just…!" Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment

Gaara chuckled softly under his breath "I understand… and… thanks…"

Naruto grinned "No Problem!"

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Naruto and Gaara both sharply turned their heads towards the front of the class, seems the teacher had already dismissed the class. Considering on half the class was left to clean off their desks. They both shoved their books into their bags with out a care and stood in unison, not bothering to push in their seats, and took their leave out the classroom door. Naruto brought a hand up to his chin, pondering about what class he had next. '_English…? No, we just had that. Um… History? No. Uhh…_' Naruto's thoughts were cut short as Gaara's lips moved; unfortunately Naruto wasn't quick enough to catch what he had said.

Naruto didn't even have to ask him to say it again, Gaara knew and said it again "We have P.E…"

"Eh? But it's only one period!" Naruto shouted and blinked, obviously clueless

Gaara rolled his eyes "I know, It's a theory class… jeez… where has your mind gone?" Gaara blinked "actually, don't answer that. I'm sure I don't want to know." He quickly added

Naruto pouted at the last sentence but blinked in confusion "crap! I forgot my book!" Naruto groaned and ran his hands down his face drastically before sinking into the floor. Being easily avoided by people who happened to pass by.

Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Naruto's forearm, giving it a light jerk to get him up "Get up, Fat ass. I'll let you borrow my book…"

Naruto blinked, stood up and frowned "Nah! It's fine, I just felt like being dramatic for a moment there."

Gaara kept his stone cold façade in place as Naruto let those words slip past his lips, although he could feel his face twitching. Gaara blinked a few times before speaking "…_what_? You just wasted a good minute of my life to sink into the floor because you felt _dramatic_?" Gaara hissed out the last word in a dangerously low tone

Naruto grinned and failed to notice the dark aurora that was building around his friend "Uhhh, Yeah. That seems about right."

Gaara took a deep breath and exhaled, he turned sharply on his heel and walked down the hall at a fast pace. Naruto blinked and ran after him "Oi! Gaara! Don't be a bitch!" he laughed, catching up to him

Naruto and Gaara had made it too their class just before the bell, both hurriedly rushed to their seats before their teacher ran through the door with a grin stapled to his face. His hair was black and seemed that he still got the old mother-style bowl-cut, two thick, black eyebrows seemed to caterpillar over both his eyes and he had a shiny grin that would blind nocturnal animals. He was dressed up in hideous, green, spandex overalls; it made you want to gouge out your eyes. People in the front rows groaned and got ready to wear their earplugs, they all could practically hear his voice coming from the back of his throat. Naruto cringed when his loud voice made his ears ring "Hello, my students! You're usual teacher isn't here, so I'm filling in for her theory class! As well as giving you you're practical class!" Everyone groaned, having him once a day was enough… but twice? Urgh.

Naruto tuned out the teacher's ramblings and scoped around the room for a certain black-haired man, Sure enough, there he was. Sasuke sat off in the far left corner of the classroom, obviously not amused by their so-called teacher. Naruto couldn't stand to look at him; he was just far too confusing for him. One mere glance caused a whole bunch of muddled thoughts and then some. Gaara looked over at Naruto's flustered face and narrowed his eye "What?" he mumbled lowly

"…Nothing…" Naruto replied although his eyes quickly diverted back to Sasuke for a split second, Gaara looked to were they had made a quick glance. Once his eyes had landed on the Uchiha, he needn't ask any more questions. Since he already knew more than his fair share about Naruto. Shikamaru yawned and waltzed up the pair and flopped down into his usual seat beside Naruto, the silence annoyed him straight away. He let out a low sigh that sounded a bit like 'Troublesome'; Kiba slipped into the seat beside him and sighed. Everyone in the class basically tuned Gai-sensei out, he wouldn't check if you've paid attention or not. He was just happy to hear his own voice. Kiba leaned over the desk and looked a Naruto.

"Hey, is he your friend yet?" he mocked, although you could tell there was some uncertainty in his voice

"No." Naruto muttered; he didn't really want to think about Sasuke until he was 100 percent sure about his feelings for him.

"Aww… that's too bad…" Kiba cooed innocently before smirking "Well… Why don't you just go over there and--" Kiba stopped gulped, the glare he was receiving from Gaara made his blood freeze. Naruto leaned towards Gaara mumbling him a thanks before leaning back, Gaara nodded softly before letting his glare loosen up.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut." He muttered in a deathly-cold tone before turning his attention back towards the front of the class

Kiba swallowed hard and nodded vigorously, he looked away with an incoherent mumble. Hoping Gaara wouldn't look at him like that ever again. Naruto forced himself not to look at the brooding ravenette in the corner, but he wouldn't have piece of mind until he did. He sighed and turned around to see Sasuke glaring daggers at him, Naruto mustered up all his courage and grinned at him. Sasuke just glared at him before turning away arrogantly, Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back.

'_Why do you attract me, Sasuke? …You're just so…_' Naruto let his eyes wander around the room for a minute before stopping back on Sasuke '_…different…_'

* * *

I'll only say this once…  
**Please review! If you don't I will have lost the will to ****live****… write.**

If I don't get enough reviews… I'll probably stop writing this… also I may update slowly because I'm sick D: ROFL! I've been feeling sick in the mornings and my mum was staring at me when I told her and I was like 'OMG! I'm still pure so I must be having a child of god! A SECOND JESUS!!' ah, good times… good times… OMG!!! I'm addicted to SasoDei and NaruGaa!! God, someone shoot me D:

hehe... the conversation about Naruto's sexuality was seriously word for word when my friend told me about how she liked a girl... heehee, she was so cute getting all flustered over it!

And… If you wanna read the most awkwardest thing EVER! Go to my profile and look near the bottom XD Damn you Sean and you're fathead! ¬.¬

Also: **Thank you Dragon77, You've reviewed on every chapter in this and I thank you so much** :3

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	7. Pretend You Love Me

OMG! I got 6 reviews XD it may not seem like a lot but to me it is D: it's a big difference from my usual 2 reviews…  
GAH! My friend bought Kakuzu contact lenses (coz he wants me and him to cosplay as Kakuzu and Hidan next time ¬.¬ over my dead body :) and I wore them and when I looked at my eyes I started screaming coz I forgot I put them in (has the memory span of a underdeveloped goldfish) XD Gah! I don't wanna cosplay as Kakuzu… I'm too fat w and I can't imagine all the fangirls that'll be all over him D: he's quite a sexy hunk of manhood if I do say so myself :3 Plus I'm _MUCH_ shorter than him.

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think a moron like me could keep Naruto popular? Let alone draw them? I can barely keep a fish alive D:

* * *

The bell rung for class to end, Gaara and Shikamaru both gave Naruto an abrupt shove to the shoulders. He snorted and blinked as his eyes came into focus on his surroundings, '_Oh… I fell asleep…_' was the slow realization he had come to. Gaara lifted his head and motioned for the doorway, Naruto slowly nodded and stood up with a yawn. He looked over to where Sasuke was and frowned, he had already left. Naruto sighed and headed out the door after Gaara, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru followed close behind. They walked idly down the hallways in silence; Gaara marched ahead while the others traveled slowly behind him. Naruto's steps began to slow down causing him to lag behind the rest of the group. Kiba was the first to notice, "Hey Naruto! Hurry up man!" 

Naruto blinked and looked up; he grinned and nodded before running forward and up to his friends. Gaara watched as Naruto's grin faltered just ever so slightly as he walked beside his friends, he frowned but decided to let it remain unnoticed. The five boys collapsed on to the cold grass, Kiba let out a yawn and opened up his jacket only to have a small white puppy jump out from it. Naruto made a face "I thought Tsunade-baa-chan forbid you from bringing animals to school." Naruto smirked as Kiba glared at him

"I know she did, but screw that! My sister isn't home to take care of him and I couldn't bare to leave him alone." Kiba sighed drastically and petted Akamaru's soft fur

They all rolled their eyes simultaneously at the dog lover; Chouji came lumbering over with his hand shoved into a packet of barbeque-flavored chips, he flopped down happily beside Shikamaru who was staring up into the grey sky with a placid face. Naruto and Kiba gave him a nod of recognition as he reached into his bag and pulled out another packet of chips, this time original flavor.

Naruto leaned forward and picked out a chip from Chouji's packet, he was sure that there were many more where that came from so Chouji wouldn't mind. Naruto nibbled on the outside of the chip like a rodent for a minute before eating it normally, he brushed the salty remains off his fingers and on to his pant legs as he swallowed. Naruto blushed slightly as his stomach let out a low squeal of hunger, They all gave a small chuckle at Naruto's embarrassment and went back to silence. He pulled his bag on to his lap and began to raid it for food; Naruto pulled out a small paper bag and looked into it. Nothing.

Naruto frowned and dived his hand back into the black abyss, Neji noticed Naruto's movements and smirked "Careful Naruto. You might get bitten in there, I mean, _god-knows_ what's been left rotting in there and its probably mutated." He stated smugly

Naruto rolled his eyes "_Haha_. Well, I guess that solves the mystery of how you were born." Naruto retorted and childishly poked out his tongue, Neji ignored the comment and went back to his silent musings of the outside world. Naruto pulled out another bag and looked inside.

Again, nothing. Naruto shoved the paper bags back into his bag and zipped it back up, deciding that there wasn't, and never would be, anything edible inside his bag. Naruto pushed his bag off his lap and on to the ground, he turned his head towards Gaara and mouthed him a 'what?' Gaara just shrugged and turned away.

Naruto rolled his head to the other side and looked at Neji "Hey, you guys wanna go somewhere after school?" he asked nonchalantly

There was a short pause; Kiba's face broke out in a grin "Why not?!"

Gaara sighed and nodded "Sounds fun…"

Neji silently agreed with the two and nodded, Shikamaru mumbled something before nodding as well. All the while Chouji had been nodding vigorously ever since the question had been asked. Naruto sighed; the pause had made him feel nervous… '_I wonder if Sasuke would like to come…?_' he pondered over that thought as he stared up at the thick grey mass of cloud

"Oh, look who it is Naruto!" Kiba cooed and laughed, Naruto blinked and looked up

His blood ran cold as his ocean blue eyes clashed with onyx. Naruto sighed and looked into his lap '_well… that's quaint._' Sasuke walked over and stared down at them, Kiba, of course, was the first to make a comment "Oi Uchiha! What ya doing here? No one wants you here."

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow "well… I don't really fell like being mauled by girls today… I swear they feel up my legs." Sasuke shuddered inwardly

"Well they are rather feminine legs" Shikamaru commented casually, not really thinking his words were offensive in any shape or form

Sasuke shot him a glare "Get lost. We don't you here, right guys?" Kiba barked at him, everyone stayed silent "_…guys_?"

"You can stay Sasuke." Naruto mumbled, giving Kiba a smug look hoping his decision was for the bet and nothing else… well, it was wasn't it?

Sasuke mumbled a 'thanks' and sat down beside Naruto, much to his displeasure. Naruto heaved a sore sigh and lay down on the grass, the soft coo of birds as they clambered into the trees and the soft crunches of Chouji and his food were the only sounds Naruto could really care about. Sasuke was mumbling something sarcastic to himself about the off-putting look Gaara was sending him, while the others just stayed in that awkward silence. Naruto groaned guessing it was his job to break the said silence, "Where are we going after school?"

"I don't care… its all too troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled as he sat up, stealing a chip from Chouji as he had already opened another packet

"Me neither… as long as its no where lame." Neji snorted and copied Shikamaru's motions

"How 'bout the skate park?!" Kiba shouted, earning a yelp from Akamaru in agreement

"Well… That would be good, but remember the last time we went there?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze over to Gaara "you got us banned from there, you bastard."

"It wasn't my fault that slut called me emo, besides… I wouldn't have killed her… just make her wish I did." Gaara stated matter-of-factly with a pout

"I'm going grocery shopping tonight so I won't be able to come…" Chouji mumbled out sadly, spitting out chip flakes as he spoke

"But, didn't you go like two days ago?" Shikamaru sent him a questioning glance

"Yeah, but we ran out." Chouji mumbled searching through his bag for another packet

"I won't ask… although…" Shikamaru turned his head just slightly to see Chouji inhale in yet another chip packet "…it seems quite obvious…"

"So where are we going?!" Naruto groaned, trying to keep his mind busy on something else

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Kiba suggested

"Its freezing, dumbass." Naruto smirked when Kiba gave him a scowl

"I know… Jeez, There's a new bar down there… we could try that place out" Kiba picked Akamaru up and stuffed him into his jacket again, Akamaru's head poked out from the half-done up jacket with a yelp

"Sounds good too me." Naruto agreed "guys?"

"Mmmph…" was the non-committal reply from everyone else, excluding Sasuke and Chouji

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in displeasure, feeling mildly rejected from the whole group. Gaara's stare had stopped and had begun to focus on something in between his fingers, although he was sure he could still feel the stare out of the corner Gaara's eyes. Sasuke's shoulders slumped forward in boredom; maybe he should go back over to the girls… although that could give them the wrong impression. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders back and looked at Naruto, his eyes were closed and he seemed to either be asleep or almost asleep. Sasuke grunted and turned away, '_I'm bored… bored… bored… bored… bored… bo--_' his oh-so interesting train of thoughts were pulled to a stop as Naruto addressed him.

"Hm?" he replied, turning to face Naruto ever-so slightly

"Would you like to come?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound to desperate

"…Fine." Sasuke felt happy that he was being included in the group, "where do I meet you?"

"…What's your last class?" Naruto asked, sitting up right and giving his neck a snap

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a minute, "gym… with… Mr.Gai…" he said off the top of his memory

"Really? Well, we all have that class together… so I guess we can just wait from each other at the end of that class." Naruto nodded in agreement to his own words

"Okay…" Sasuke nodded as well, Sasuke shifted and leaned back on his hands. Once again, boredom was quickly setting in.

Naruto sighed and stood up, he stretched his arms upwards and yawned. Sasuke watched him casually, Gaara stood up beside Naruto with an expectant look towards the school expectantly. Surely enough, the bell soon followed after their movements. Naruto grabbed his bag and slung it over one arm, "what class now Gaara?" he asked, turning to him eagerly

"Art." Gaara spat, oh how he loathed that class…

"Aww… _Great._" Naruto groaned, running a hand down his face "_Just great_…" Sarcasm dripped from his words

Sasuke frowned "what? I have art too… what's so bad about it?" Sasuke stood up as well and followed Naruto and Gaara to their class

"Nothing is. It's the _teacher_ that's bad." Gaara hissed under his breath

"He's a god damn pedophile and bastard, he hates every one… except _Kabuto_…" Naruto poorly mimicked their teacher's voice "the bloody kiss ass that's his favorite student." Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear "I reckon he's sleeping with the teacher…" Sasuke shuddered at the mere thought, not that he had any idea what each person looked like… it still terrified him to no end.

The trio walked into a cold room, a few students were there but not many. "Everyone usually tries to escape this class… it never works" Gaara explained, sitting down on a stool beside Naruto. Sasuke sat down beside Gaara and stared around the class, Naruto gave Gaara a lopsided grin who just ignored it. Naruto pouted childishly at Gaara's brooding and looked off to a side, Naruto shivered as a breath of cold air blew across his neck.

"_Uzumaki… did you do you're homework…?_" A voice purred into his ear from behind him

"Uhh… No…" Naruto shivered as his cold breath ran across his skin

"_Hmmm… Then you've got yet another detention…_" The teacher stepped up and away from Naruto, his long black hair swayed from side to side as he walked up to the front of his classroom. His skin was a sickly pale and his body was thin and stealthy, purple and black eyeliner clashed underneath his eyes as he turned to stare at Sasuke. Said boy swallowed hard as he stared him down in a rather intimidating way "Well, well… looks like we've got a new student…" The teacher smirked at him

"…_Victim is more like it_…" Naruto whispered to the two, Gaara breathed out a short laugh while Sasuke bit the inside of his lip trying not to do the same.

"I'm Mr. Orochimaru… Please, come up here and introduce yourself…" Sasuke gulped and nodded, he slowly slid off his chair gaining sympathetic looks from both boys beside him.

Sasuke stood as far as he could away from the teacher as he approached the front of the class; Sasuke opened his mouth to speak when a loud group of students were rammed through the door unwillingly. Sasuke blinked in confusion as a long, white haired man pushed hem through the door with a smug look "Ha! I got 'em all!" He grinned

Sasuke took his time to examine the man, he appeared to be an older man, he had two red stripes running down his face and his long, spiky white hair was tied into a rough, low ponytail. Said man turned to Orochimaru "There ya go! All ready for ya Orochi! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything…"

Orochimaru shook his head "No… well, no more than you usually do each time this happens, Jiraiya…"

"Ah… good, good!" He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at him

"Hey! Ero-sennin!" Naruto waved at Jiraiya

Jiraiya turned to look in the direction his name was called from, a grin reformed on his face "Naruto! How are you?"

"Ah Well--" Naruto was cut off by a cough and Orochimaru's sly voice

"Sorry to interrupt this… _heart-warming_ conversation… but we do have class…" Orochimaru sent a glare towards Naruto who abruptly avoided it by turning towards Gaara

"Right! Right! See ya Naruto, Orochimaru!" and he was gone

Sasuke let out a sigh, that little distraction had saved him… 1? 2 minutes? Bah… not much anyway. Hopefully the teacher had forgotten what he was up there for and he could quickly slink back to his seat, "Now then… Sasuke-kun, could you please introduce yourself…" Orochimaru purred, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Crap.

"Uhm… Right. I'm Sasuke Uchiha… Younger brother of Itachi Uchiha…" Sasuke traveled off, why would he have to go and tell everyone about his life? No other teachers made him do that; maybe this guy really was a pedophile…

Orochimaru slid his arm away from Sasuke "Ah yes… Itachi Uchiha, one of my better students before he left." Orochimaru turned to Sasuke "You may sit back down now, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke nodded and quickly complied to the request

Orochimaru sighed and sat down in his chair, "Alright class… I want to you to continue on your portraits of one another, Sasuke-kun you're excused since you do not have a partner."

Sasuke nodded and watched as everyone shifted around the room, Naruto said something to Gaara and dragged him over towards a cupboard. Naruto flung the doors open and grabbed out two thick sketchbooks; once again he pulled Gaara back over to their table. Naruto sat back down while Gaara pried his book from Naruto's fingers and opened it up to, what seemed like, a half-finished portrait of someone, Sasuke couldn't see of who though. Gaara pulled out a black lead pencil and stared at Naruto intensely "You better not move this time." He warned

"Nah… I won't! Just hurry up!" Naruto grinned, Gaara simply rolled his eyes and pulled his sketchbook on to his lap.

'_Ah… he's sketching Naruto… then who's Naruto sketching…?_' "Oi, who are you sketching idiot?" Sasuke asked roughly, raising an eyebrow

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke "…Hm? Oh I'm sketching--" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as Gaara roughly pulled him back to face him

"I told you… _not to move_… what part of 'not move'… don't you quite grasp?" Gaara hissed, obviously getting pissed off

Naruto rolled his eyes and stayed still, only his eyes averted to look at Sasuke "I've drawn Gaara."

"_Drawn?_ So you've finished?" Naruto nodded "Can I see it?"

Naruto blinked and shifted his head ever so slightly towards his sketchbook abandoned on the floor "Sure, It's right there." Naruto looked back at Gaara and stayed straight faced; the look Gaara had given him thanks to the slight movement was… terrifying to say the least.

Sasuke slipped off his chair and bent down to grab it; he sat back on his seat with the book in hand and began to flip through the pages. Naruto's work was… rather neat, despite that fact he had made little doodles of nothing over most pages. Sasuke chuckled and flipped over another page, it was a picture of a fox. It was sketched in pencil and was well drawn; the definition in the fur was magnificent, its eyes had a dark outlining around them and its tail was curved around its body as it stood proudly over, what looked like, a dead rabbit. Red was the only color besides the dark scratches of his pencil, signifying the blood on the fox's muzzle and on the rabbit's worn body. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at the picture before turning it over to see the portrait of Gaara, it was… beautiful.

Every detail of Gaara's thin face was as exactly as it was; nothing seemed to be out of proportion. The picture held Gaara's usual apathetic expression, his hair was in fine detail with every strip of hair that was probably out of place at the time, his eyes were, once again, fine in the detailing although the tattoo that was on Gaara's forehead seemed to be a bit rushed. Albeit, it was a perfect portrait nonetheless. Sasuke frowned as he looked over the picture again, how could some one as… hyperactive as Naruto draw such a calming picture… Well, he had come across much weirder things in his lifetime… some of which should never be repeated…

Sasuke closed the book and threw it back to where he had picked it up from, "Did you like it?" Naruto asked, not breaking his constant gaze with Gaara

"…Yes." Sasuke mumbled curtly, he looked over Gaara's shoulder quietly to see how his picture was going. It was just as good as Naruto's, if not better. Sasuke frowned and leaned back, '_is everyone in this class a freaking artist?_'

**Later** (Meaning: Im too lazy to write the whole comically-mismatched scenes :3)

Sasuke's breath came out in small pants as he leaned back on to a brick wall, sweat trickled down his forehead and his uniform clung to his sweaty body. Gym had taken so much out of him, their teacher, no only being a total nut-job in theory class, but was a bloody maniac when it came to practical lessons. Their whole lesson had consisted of running 12 consecutive 400meter laps **(1)**, Sasuke and everyone else was dead by the 4th turn. He was only just catching his breath now after changing from his P.E clothes to his regular uniform, albeit kept his black Chuck Taylors on. Naruto soon walked out of the changing rooms with a flushed face, he inhaled sharply and exhaled as if it were his last breath.

"Is gym always like this?" Sasuke panted out before swallowing hard, his throat dry

"No… He usually makes us down 20 laps, you're lucky you got off easy today" Sasuke's eyes widened "I-I'm kidding! Jeez… all though, I wouldn't put it past him" Naruto sighed and flapped his collar up and down, cold air softly rushing against his heated skin

Sasuke copied his motions and sighed, he closed his eyes and leaned further into the brick wall. Kiba walked out of the changing rooms with a loud curse, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara soon followed after him. Kiba dashed past the duo and over to a nearby tap, he leaned his face over the small tap streaming water upwards and into his face. He sighed in pure bliss and shook his bangs free off excess water, Naruto laughed and gave him a small punch in the arm before motioning him to walk with the group. "So… we're going to the new bar on the beachside?" Kiba asked, pulling his small puppy up to sit on his shoulder

"Yep!" Naruto grinned and turned to Sasuke who just sent him an impassive look in return

Naruto pouted, boredom began to set in quickly. He looked over to the side to see Gaara dawdling behind the group, Naruto walked back to the lonely redhead, he failed to notice Naruto's presence with something besides silence. Naruto leaned in close to Gaara's face and gave him a stare, Gaara's eyes switched from the floor to give Naruto a side-glance. Naruto grinned at him evilly "Gaara…"

Gaara stopped and looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows "Hmm?" That look on his face, it wasn't a good one.

Naruto slapped Gaara up the side of his head and poked his tongue out childishly at him, "_Catch me if you can!_" Naruto spoke in a singsong tone and laughed as Gaara's shocked expression turned into hatred before Naruto began speeding off down the road, Gaara hissed and balled his hands into tight fists

"…_Naruto…_" Gaara's voice was pure hatred, but they all knew it wouldn't last. They were best friends after all.

Naruto squealed girlishly as Gaara began to chase him down the street, "Ahh!! I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny!" Naruto yelled out as Gaara continued to chase him down the street, he yelped as he could feel Gaara's seething presence getting closer.

Naruto let out a yell before climbing up a tree and curled his legs up to his chest while holding securely on to the tree branch, Kiba began to laugh as Gaara climbed up the tree after him. It was something you'd see in the comic section of the morning paper. Gaara climbed on to the same branch as Naruto and slowly crawled over to him; Naruto shifted away from him and held out a hand in a silent gesture for him to stop moving "Gaara, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, it was just a--"

**Crack.**

Naruto and Gaara blinked sending each other worried looks, "Gaara… please don't tell me you've gained another forty pounds since yesterday…"

"You know damn well that I haven't…" Gaara stated sternly although a bit shakily

**Crack.**

Naruto looked at Gaara again "Well, this is gonna hurt… dammit."

**SNAP.**

The branch snapped off and sent the boys hurtling towards the ground, Naruto fell on a mixture of his right shoulder and the side of his head while Gaara fell face first in to the ground. Naruto let out howl of pain and struggled to get into a sitting position, the rest of the group crowded around the boys in worry, Kiba burst out in laughter "My god! Are you guys okay? That was so funny, man!"

Naruto sent Kiba a glare "yeah, yeah… I'm fine… what about you Gaara?" Naruto blinked and turned to look at Gaara "Gaara?" Gaara hadn't moved since the fall, he lay perfectly still on the ground face down. Naruto suddenly freaked "ah!! Gaara are you okay?! Speak to me! Speak to meeee--" Gaara's fist suddenly collided with Naruto's face

"That's for hitting me over the head, idiot." Gaara hissed and sat up as Naruto fell backwards and held his nose

"Ahh… that hurt…" Naruto whimpered regaining his posture and rubbed his sore face

Gaara stood up and brushed the dirt off his face and pants, he extended a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto took the hand gratefully and was hoisted up to stand beside Gaara; Naruto brushed the clumps of dirt off his shoulder and gave it a crack. "Well, that wasted a good five minutes…" Naruto opened one eye and looked around "Hey, is that the place?" Naruto asked, raising a finger to point at a bar not far from where they were

Kiba turned and his face brightened "Woo! Yeah, that's it!" Kiba ran over to the bar with his friends following close behind, they all entered the stylish bar in awe. The bar was modern with a metallic background, silver seating, soft red sofas and the rest of the bar was gleaming in metallic style colors. Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran over to the bar, techno music was streaming out from the highly placed speakers. Sasuke frowned and followed Naruto; the music was giving him a headache already.

Naruto turned to Sasuke with his happy-go-lucky smile in place "Want a drink?"

Sasuke nodded and sat on a seat to the right of Naruto, Gaara stalked up to the duo and sat on Naruto's left. Naruto turned to Gaara this time and asked the same question and getting the same answer in reply, a bartender waltzed up to the three with a small smile. He leaned on to the bar and looked directly at Naruto "so, what'll it be boys?" he asked in a 'my boss told me to be polite, so here I am' type of voice

"We'll have 3… pina colada's"**(2) **Naruto smiled at the man who returned the smile and went off to fetch their drinks

Many drinks later, the three boys could hardly remember up from down, the drinks had taken a big effect on their bodies. Naruto's words had just began to slur, Gaara hadn't taken his head off the table since he had put it there and Sasuke's vision was swimming and he had an aching migraine. Neji and Shikamaru had finally managed to drag Kiba away from a group of ladies and pulled him over to the just-barely sober three. Naruto lay his face down on the table and grinned sloppily at Gaara's still form, "Gaara… what chu doin'…?"

Gaara still stayed still, Naruto blinked and poked Gaara cheek "Gaara… don't ignore me…" Naruto pushed Gaara's face slightly to see his eyes closed and his breathing even, Naruto grinned and cooed in baby talk "Naww… sweeping wike a wittle angel…"

Sasuke leaned over the bar and placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder so he could see also, "More like… a evil angel… heh…heh…" his words slurred together as he took another swig of what was left in his glass

Neji sighed and tossed Gaara's skinny body over one shoulder, "I'll take Gaara home. Shikamaru will take Kiba, Naruto?" Naruto slowly turned his head to stare at Neji, his eyes unfocused "Will you be alright to take Sasuke home?"

"Sure, Sure!" Naruto grinned, "We'll get a taxi! Won't we Sasuke? Almost like a sleepover in a car!" Naruto laughed, Neji rolled his eyes and left with Gaara still slung over his shoulder like a bag strap

"You idiot! How will it be like a sleepover?" Sasuke muttered, sliding off his barstool a bit unsteadily

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders to keep him up, "Well… Jeez, I dunno…!" he laughed whole-heartedly again and dragged himself and Sasuke to the door, the automatic doors sliding open for them as they walked out.

The cold air hit them like a tone of bricks and they immediately regretted not bringing coats, Sasuke shivered and subconsciously walked closer to Naruto whom in return was completely oblivious to the fact

Taxis were lined up outside the bar, ready for anyone who pleased. Naruto pulled Sasuke into the cab with him as the driver turned around to smile at them, "Where'll it be boys?" he greeted cheerily

"Uh, We'll drop Sasuke off first, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and told the driver his address

Sasuke pulled the door closed and both boys put on their seatbelts before the driver sped off down the street, Sasuke sighed and leaned back into his seat. His eyes drifted closed at the rapidly passing colorful lights became to much for his sore eyes, Sasuke let out a sigh and his head lolled slightly to the side in comfort. Naruto looked at him and his eyes softened at the sight, he was so cute.

Naruto undid his seatbelt and shifted closer to him, Naruto bit his lip and moved closer. Sasuke's pale lips were slightly parted and his breath still held the toxic smell of alcohol, Naruto licked his lips and leaned closer until his lips were over Sasuke's. His lips were soft and warm; Naruto could still make out the distinctive taste of his first pina colada on his lips, it made him want more.

Naruto didn't know what possessed him to kiss Sasuke. Was it the way he looked as he closed his eyes? Was it the pure need to touch his pale body? Or was it the fact that the last 6 drinks had gone to his head? Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter. All time seemed to stand still as Sasuke kissed back.

* * *

**(1)** My Teacher made me do this as punishment for loosing the basketball D: except it was 10 laps, but I was basically dead by the 6th lap 

**(2)** Don't ask. Seriously.

(GASP) I'm finally done! I'm sooooo sorry for the delay and the lack of quality in this… but if I had added every little detail, it would have been grossly long. And I didn't want that. I had this idea in my head all the time as I was writing, because someone said the wanted SasuNaru action so… here it is! Not much… but it's a start ne?

**Please Review! I'm super happy with all the reviews I've gotten. So please… listen to thy fat lady and "Review! Review! Review!"**

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	8. Is This My Life?

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH. I'm going away from the weekend D: Someone shoot me now! Nah… But I have to meet my long, lost uncle from France D: I'll be like "Hi!" and he'll be like "Bonjour!" and I'll be like "…I think he's coming on to me"

'Cause I don't think he can speak English D: and I can't speak French…

**Disclaimer** I'm delirious, it's 1am, I'm sick… and Jesus is ogling me room the corner of my room... but, I'm still sane enough to know I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto pulled away from the kiss in a state of bliss, his breath came out in short pants from lack of breath. The kiss was perfect. Sasuke had eagerly returned the placid kiss from Naruto with a smile on his lips; the intoxicating aroma of alcohol had run from Sasuke's mouth and into Naruto's. Naruto licked his lips, savoring the taste, and sat back, Sasuke's breath had just begun to even out and his eyes came into focus as they fluttered open, he turned his head to look at Naruto when his expression turned to one of pure dread. '_Oh god._' Was the only thing that had run through his mind as realization dawned on him. 

He had _kissed_ Naruto. Well, technically, Naruto had kissed him first but he had returned it. Not only was it bad that he had kissed Naruto, but Naruto was a guy. Guys do not kiss guys, even if they are under the influence of alcohol. It's just… not right. Sasuke's mind was going a mile a minute; he couldn't even let out a scream. His voice had run away into the far depths of his throat and abandoned him in his time of need. Sasuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine. This was not good. He had to get out of there, now! Sasuke turned his head to notice where he was; his house wasn't far off from where they were.

"Dr-driver, p-please let me-hic- out here… I-I'll walk…!" His words came out in a muddled rush

Naruto blinked, shit. Sasuke was afraid of him now "S-Sasuke, I'm sorry! I never meant to—It was just the—I'm so—" Naruto's words were silenced as Sasuke's voice picked up in volume

"Driver! Let me out here!" Sasuke shouted hoarsely, his throat dry from a mixture of alcohol and lack of breath

The driver looked back hesitantly but nodded, he pulled quickly into a side street and turned on the lights so Sasuke could find the door handle. Sasuke's face was a deep crimson as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "Here's the money for my fare." Sasuke murmured and shoved a fifty-dollar note into Naruto's hands, making as little contact with the other as possible. His eyes hadn't even left his lap, doing everything blindly. He reached for the door handle and opened it quickly, turning his head ever so slightly to give Naruto a sideways glance "goodnight, Naruto." He forcefully stated and got out

"Sasuke, wait—!" his words had stopped as soon as the door slammed shut, he watched Sasuke retreat back down the street through the tinted windows with a frown

"Kid?" the driver stated worriedly, turning to look at Naruto "you okay?"

Naruto didn't hear him, worry and self-hate plagued his thoughts '_why did I go and have to do that? I'm such an idiot.'_

"Um, Kid…?"

'_Now, He'll go and tell one of those girls I kissed him and then it'll be well-known around the school'_

"Hey… Kid, you okay back there?" the driver turned to see Naruto's eyes wide and unfocused

'_And I'll begin to be addressed as 'Naruto the fag'!'_

"Kid!"

' _And—and—URGH!_' Naruto inwardly cringed as all the possible outcomes made him shudder

"**KID!!**" the driver yelled, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

Naruto tensed slightly and blinked, turning his head to look at the man. Said man frowned and slid his hand off Naruto's shoulder, "You okay kid? What happened?"

Naruto grinned at him in a façade of happiness and shook his head "I'm fine! Don't worry, and nothing happened! So, Uhh… I guess, my house is the next stop… heh" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment; the driver frowned again but didn't ask any more questions. Naruto gave the man his address and put on his seatbelt again, sitting in Sasuke's previous seat.

He leaned into the still warm seat and closed his eyes; an uncomfortable silence fell between the two inside of the cab. It was just too awkward to talk about, let alone to a taxi driver. Naruto opened his eyes and let them drop to half-mast; the lights of the outside world went by in a blur with the shining moon being their beacon. The lights on old and weary signs flickered and slowly faded out, Naruto let out a sigh and rested his cheek against the cold glass of the window; the world outside was so bright and yet Naruto felt so dull. Something he rarely ever felt.

The taxi slowed down to stop at a red light, Naruto opened his eyes to look out the window. A couple strode down the street hand in hand and smiling, the woman was dressed in a beautiful purple dress with golden add-ons were as the man wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, the classic look. Naruto frowned as he felt jealousy bubble in the pit of his stomach; he tore his eyes away from the couple and shut them with vehemence. The car began to move again as the traffic light changed, Naruto sighed and shifted in his seat. The warmth Sasuke had left in the chair was gone. Naruto struggled himself into a more comfortable position and shut his eyes, trying to ease his throbbing head.

Naruto wasn't sure when or how he had gotten into his bedroom. With his keys thrown carelessly on to the ground and his school clothes wrinkled and strewn all over the floor, Naruto knew it mustn't have been easy. Also considering the fact that his doorknob look like it was about to break and fall off. Naruto's alarm clock failed to do its duty and hadn't gone off, Naruto could be thankful to the gods for that much.

Saturday morning was uneventful; Naruto had slept late into the morning to find 3 missed calls and 1 text message. With a snort, Naruto fell off his bed and lazily reached over to grab his phone, Naruto pressed the phone to his ear and listen to the voicemail that Gaara and had left. He sounded angry, obviously still recovering from late night. Right now Gaara sounded, and probably looked, as bad as Naruto felt.

'**1 New message received at 11:34am—** _Naruto… where the fuck are you? Did you really think you could forget… Urgh… our plans for today with Neji, Kiba and… erm, the rest…_' Every time Gaara paused on a word he would get angry, Naruto chuckled under his breath finding it mildly amusing and cute '_anyway… my head hurts so I'm going home now… don't bother coming. _**Message ended.**'

Naruto laughed dryly, his throat burned with the need for water while his head ached for relief. Naruto's blurred and sore vision quickly raced over the text message, '_Naruto, What happened? Gaara._' Naruto laughed again. Just like Gaara to know something was up. He quickly checked the time it was sent, 11:56am. Naruto quickly checked the time, the message was sent at least a good ten minutes ago.

Naruto decided it would be best to get something to ease his head and some water before replying, Naruto decided to give himself a quick check over before getting himself some painkillers. His hair was slightly tousled and flopping down over his face, his eyes were bloodshot and couldn't seem to lift any higher than half way and his shoulders were slumped drastically, not being able to stay up under their own power any more. Naruto sniffed and walked out of the bathroom door, he slowly slumped his withered body down the staircase to find his… school pants on the floor. Naruto looked down embarrassedly and slung the pants over one shoulder before continuing into the kitchen, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a glass and placed it in the sink. He turned on the water so a slow stream of cold water dropped into it; Naruto walked over to another cupboard and pulled out a small basket.

The basket was filled with various medical objects, Band-Aids, tablets, ointments, painkillers, …and condoms. Naruto blushed at the perverted nature of his old friend and pulled out the painkillers without so much as a second glance towards the condoms, he placed the medical basket back and turned toward the glass of water. It had only just begun to overflow with the clear liquid; he shut off the tap and placed the tablet on to his tongue, he quickly guzzled down the full glass of water and sighed in content. Hoping the painkillers would take effect quickly.

Naruto placed the empty glass in the sink and walked over to the stairs, he gradually made his way up the stairs and back into his room. He let his pants slide off his shoulder and on to the floor before reaching over to his nightstand and snatching his phone off the top of it, Naruto quickly punched in Gaara's phone number and brought it up to his ear. He leaned back into his bed with a sigh and shifted slightly as the phone began to ring. Naruto's finger slid up the side of the phone to turn up the speaker volume on account of Gaara's voice was very quiet in phone calls; Naruto heard the phone click and an aggravated sigh from afar.

"…Hello?" Gaara's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper

Naruto smiled "Hey Gaara, how was your night?" despite his question, Naruto knew perfectly what his reply would be

"Shit." Bingo. "I can't even think straight, let alone open my eyes… and you?" Gaara hummed out the last two words so softly, Naruto strained to hear it at all

"Mmmph… okay, I guess" Naruto chuckled, he could already feel Gaara's ever-growing disapproving stare in his general direction

"Naruto…" Gaara rolled his eyes as he breathed the other's name down the line

"Gaara. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine, really." Naruto chuckled again, hoping Gaara would get off his case

"Fine, But I don't believe you. And I'm not going to take any of your 'I'm fine' Crap. So, bye." Gaara stated angrily, pulling the phone away from his ear

"Gaara… come on…" Naruto whined, trying to persuade his friend to stay on the line "Don't be--"

**Click. Beep. Beep.**

Naruto chuckled and ran a hand through his hair; he would call him back when he's in a better mood. Naruto sighed and placed his phone on the nightstand, sun glinted off its orange metallic cover and into Naruto's eyes. Naruto let a throaty growl tremor down the back of his throat; he picked his phone back up and threw it across the room. A newfound anger was building up and he had no idea why, it wasn't at Gaara… or Sasuke, Naruto guessed it was at himself. How could he have been so stupid? Kissing Sasuke… even if he was drunk, it was _not_ right. Naruto groaned and ran a hand through his hair again, his fingers getting tangled in the knots down the bottom of his hair. With a frustrated sigh, he flopped back down and hid himself under the covers. No point in getting angry with himself and thinking 'if only, if only…' what's done is done; there was no changing that fact.

Naruto rose out from underneath his covers and flipped his legs over the side of the bed; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the feeling of pure dread and regret out of his stomach. The sinking sensation wasn't helping either. Naruto let out a low growl and heaved his body over the side of his bed; Naruto stood up and stalked over to his cupboard. After 2 minutes of rummaging, Naruto had managed to find a pair of decent, non-wrinkled, clothes. He smoothed down some minor creases in his orange shirt and pulled on his orange converse, ah orange… his favorite color. Nothing could beat the rich, vibrant color of orange.

His dreary mood lifted slightly as an idea sprouted in his head "Yes! I'll go get some ramen! That'll get my mind off things" he assured himself, Naruto wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his baggy jeans and picked his phone off his desk.

Naruto grabbed his keys from off the floor and walked leisurely back down the stairs, with a quick examination of his house; Naruto decided it he would clean it up later. He went forward and walked up to his doorway to find his front door unlocked, he groaned inwardly at his idiocy and walked out of his house. Naruto closed the door before him and made sure to lock the door this time, his headache was easing off a bit and his eyes felt less sore. Naruto hoped that he was at least decent enough to go get ramen, but he suspected he wasn't.

Naruto walked down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace and pulled out his phone; Naruto's fingers darted from on key to another as he wrote down a text message to his friends. 'Hey guys, wanna go to Ichiraku's? Naruto' was the message, Naruto quickly sent the message to Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru… and, reluctantly, Gaara. Naruto knew Gaara would possibly bite his head off when they met up at Ichiraku's… but he didn't want to leave Gaara out, no matter what the cost.

Naruto pressed the send button, flipped his phone back closed and shoved it back into his pocket, Naruto let the breeze tousle his bangs from side to side playfully. He heaved a sigh and turned around a corner, his pocket began to vibrate. Naruto pulled out his phone to see a new message from Kiba and Neji, both agreeing to go to Ichiraku's. Naruto grinned as Gaara's agreement to join them was also confirmed, Naruto knew Chouji wouldn't turn down an invitation to a meal so it was all a matter of time before he replied, so that only left Shikamaru. Naruto knew not if the lazy genius would show or not, because that's all he was. Lazy.

Naruto turned another corner and ran down the street, he wrapped his arm around a lamppost and swung his body around it before continuing to run down the street. Naruto could just see Ichiraku's behind a building as he reached the top of a small hill embedded in the sidewalk, he smiled to himself and ran down the rest of the way before slowly down to a walk. Naruto almost burst out laughing, there was Chouji sitting at the Ichiraku's bar, scoffing down bowl after bowl of ramen. Naruto sat down beside Chouji and grinned, only to receive a sloppy greeting from the pig beside him. He laughed again, receiving an odd stare from Chouji, before turning and ordering some himself.

"Could've waited for us!" Naruto turned around to see Kiba, Neji and Gaara standing behind him, the latter of the group looking peeved

"Hehe… I guess, but I didn't! So come on and sit already!" Naruto beckoned for them to sit beside him and put on a fake smile for show, Gaara's frown noticeably deepened but he didn't say anything

Naruto frowned slightly but broke out in a smile as a steaming bowl of ramen was placed in front of him; he licked his lips feverishly as he broke the chopsticks in half and quickly guzzled down the whole bowl. His friends could only watch in awe as he quickly ordered another bowl, petting his stomach as if it was a dog… and with the way it ate, it probably was.

"Tch… troublesome…" Naruto turned to see Shikamaru taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling slowly

"Shikamaru! You came!" Naruto could feel Gaara's stare as he faked another smile, it was awkward too say the least

"Hn. You could've waited…" he mumbled, throwing the cigarette to the floor and twisted it into the ground

"And _you_ could've replied!" Naruto scowled, but all in good nature

"Touché…" Shikamaru walked over and sat down on the opposite side of Chouji, watching him wolf down another bowl of ramen down "too troublesome…"

Naruto politely, yet impatiently, waited for the others orders to be taken and brought to them before he scoffed down another bowl, patting his stomach in content. Gaara stared at him for a minute, Naruto stared back with a smile "Why aren't you ordering anymore?" he asked coldly, giving Naruto his usual impassive face

"Ah… I don't have enough money to buy anymore…" Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head slightly

"I see…" Gaara turned his head and looked to the old man over the counter "Another bowl of Miso ramen for him." Gaara jabbed his thumb in Naruto's direction, the man nodded at Gaara's quick orders and went to fill them out. Naruto blinked and frowned

"Hey… why'd you do that?" Not that Naruto was complaining… it's just; Gaara usually ignored or rejected Naruto's requests for ramen

"We need to talk." Gaara stated, giving no room in his words for 'ifs' or 'buts'

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was silenced with a dark glare, his mouth clicked shut and he simply nodded. He slowly twirled the noodles around on the chopsticks before sticking it in his mouth, giving a short sigh. Gaara watched Naruto's movements intently, the others soon dispersed and soon only Gaara, Naruto and Chouji were left. Although no one really expected Chouji to leave. Naruto winced at the memories from last nights began to flash back through his mind, the scorn Sasuke had left in Naruto's body was intense.

Yes. Naruto's life, for lack of better words, sucked.

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry for the delay, the crappiness of the chapter and for the small length. But, I was recently in a car accident yesterday and had to go to the hospital because I hurt my neck, back and dislocated my wrist. Don't ask how I managed to smack my wrist against the dashboard as another car ploughed into the back on my mum's. Don't ask at all. It was sooooo scary D: 

I swear, **the whole world's gone fricken' gay!** My other friend, who we joke about being a lesbian, is in love my friend Sheridan and pashed me and my other friend on the lips. It's so… weird 'cause she's most likely going to end up liking all of us! Yuck. Now I'm afraid to be alone with her… and a few days ago, this guy in the city looked like Sasuke and he was gay… and he had his arm around this person who sort of looked like Naruto… it was uber-cute! And people started saying they should cosplay as them… god, that'd be hot.

**Once again, I may stop this story because it's being to piss me off... but if I get enough reviews I may continue this... _may_...**

Love,  
Sweet Tragedies


	9. DISCLAIMER

**...Well, well, well... we meet again.  
This is just a note to tell you I won't be updating this story for a while... I need a few good weeks to catch up on my school work, assignments... etc. all the horrible stuff. That should take at least 2 weeks... and then I might have a week of freedom, I may post some yaoi fanfictions on Deviantart... but they'll be about Akatsuki.**

**Ah, 2 reviews... thanks. I think. Anywho... this li'l sick chick-a-dee shall bid you good day. My teacher is watching my every movement at the moment, so I better go before she sees what I'm doing... D:**

**Love,  
Sweet Tragedies**


End file.
